


Su alteza real, Sherlock Holmes

by LauraKuchiki



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Yaoi - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom, slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKuchiki/pseuds/LauraKuchiki
Summary: Sherlock lee un libro de cuentos clásicos y eso desemboca en un sinfín de situaciones. Pero deberá descubrir qué hay de fantasía y qué de realidad en unos mundos en los que él y John son los indiscutibles protagonistas.Sherlock Holmes x John Watson.OoC.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	1. Un libro de cuentos lleno de polvo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, pero la serie de televisión es cosa de Steven Moffat y Mark Gattis. Y por si acaso, C.S.I. Las Vegas fue creada por Anthony E. Zuiker, así que los créditos para él y los guionistas. Yo escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

–Sherlock.

  
–...

  
–Sherlock.

  
–...

  
–¡Sherlock!

  
Sherlock parpadeó pesadamente un par de veces, antes de que su vista se enfocara en la persona que lo estaba llamando. Sabía con antelación que se trataba de John Watson, y suponía que iba a regañarle por alguna cosa. 

  
Simplemente, porque siempre le daba motivos para ello aún sin pretenderlo.

  
Aunque le sorprendió que le despertara. Por lo poco dado que era él a dormir demasiado, John acostumbraba a respetarle el sueño. Como algo sagrado o necesario para el organismo. Así lo consideraba el doctor.

  
Pero entonces se fijó en todos los detalles. No le despertaba sin más. John le contemplaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Parecía escandalizado. Y sujetaba algo en alto, para beneficiar que Sherlock pudiera ver con claridad de qué se trataba.

  
Un libro de tapa verde oscura, con elegantes bordes dorados y letras de brillante escarlata. 

  
Se incorporó ligeramente haciendo que la sábana se deslizara por su camisa hasta la cadera, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, durmiendo en su propia cama. Eso también era muy raro.

  
Al igual que la intromisión de John, que, por lo general, nunca entraba en su dormitorio si no era para algo en extremo urgente. Y para ser francos, aquel libro no lo era para nada. 

  
–¿Qué ocurre, John? –preguntó fingiéndose desorientado. 

  
–No puedo creer que te llevaras este libro de la escena de un crimen—dijo moviendo el libro en el aire para dar más énfasis a su regaño.

  
–No era el escenario de un crimen, John. El asesinato fue en la sala de estar. El dormitorio del hijo de la víctima estaba cerrado a cal y canto, tanto la puerta como la ventana. Y sabemos perfectamente que el asesino entró por la puerta principal y salió por la misma. Así que no he hecho nada malo.

  
–Has robado un libro. Independientemente de que la habitación estuviera cerrada o no.

  
Los nudillos de John palidecieron por la fuerza que ejercía sobre la tapa del libro. 

  
–Evidentemente, el hijo de la víctima ya no es un niño. Tanto por la edad de sus progenitores, como por el hecho de que había polvo por todas partes en aquel dormitorio. Incluso en el pomo de la puerta. El libro estaba bajo una gruesa capa de esas molestas partículas. No lo echará de menos.

  
–Eso da igual, Sherlock. ¡Es inútil razonar contigo!

  
Antes de abandonar la habitación a grandes zancadas, John, con un aspaviento, dejó caer el libro sobre el colchón, que se abrió por las páginas centrales, repletas de texto por un lado y con una colorida ilustración por el otro. Eran las típicas historietas con dibujos en un ejemplar para niños.

  
Sherlock lo ojeó fugazmente antes de cerrarlo con un golpe seco.

  
Se había leído por completo aquellas historias en menos de dos horas. Y cada vez que terminaba una, no podía evitar soltar un soplido de hastío. Porque todas y cada una le parecían ridículas paparruchas. Y la siguiente más que la anterior. Por lo que cuando llegó al final, fue un verdadero milagro que no lo destrozara a disparos. 

  
En realidad lo había cogido por tres motivos. La primera, porque le había llamado la atención aquella portada tan cuidada a pesar del polvo. Segunda, porque era lo bastante grueso como para que le interesara leerlo. Y la tercera, cuando vio de qué se trataba, fue por John.

  
Porque John siempre le estaba recordando todo aquello que él no sabía. Las fruslerías de la vida. Amistad. Amor. Capitales de estado. Todo lo que su compañero consideraba importante. Y por eso cogió el libro. Las letras carmesíes que rezaban _Cuentos infantiles_ fueron suficientemente tentadoras como para que lo escondiera debajo del abrigo antes de salir de nuevo a la sala y abandonar la casa en compañía del Inspector Lestrade y de John como si nada. 

  
Sherlock se levantó con prisa, desenredando la sábana de entre sus pies y salió corriendo descalza por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la cocina. John estaba sentado a la mesa. Fingiendo que leía el periódico de la mañana, mientras su té con leche sin humo le demostraba que había estado esperándole para desayunar y se le había enfriado. 

  
–Para que lo sepas. Este libro no valió la pena—dijo Sherlock imitando a su amigo minutos antes, y airado, dejó caer todo aquel conjunto de páginas ruidosamente al suelo. –He perdido un tiempo muy valioso de mi vida leyendo semejante bazofia. Los hermanos Grimm. Esos sí que sabían contar historias. No estos ñoños y azucarados relatos. ¡¿Dónde están las hermanastras de Cenicienta que se cortaban los dedos o el talón para probarse el zapato?!

  
Con la planta del pie, pisó la portada del libro, cual conquistador admirando su territorio desde lo alto de una colina. 

  
John permitió que parte del periódico cayera hacia atrás, dejando ver su rostro asombrado por la reacción del otro. 

  
–Son cuentos infantiles. 

  
–Yo leí a los Grimm siendo niño.

  
–Pero tú... Tú seguramente no eras un niño corriente. Los normales y simples, como yo, nos criamos con estos. Los leímos y vimos las películas—dijo John señalando al libro en el suelo.

Sherlock abrió exageradamente los ojos.

  
–¿Películas? –repitió con voz más aguda de la que solía tener.

  
–Sí. Películas. Para niños, y también para adultos. Son divertidas, entretenidas, y románticas. Son...precisamente lo que has leído. ¿Querrías ver alguna?

  
John sabía a la perfección que Sherlock jamás se prestaría a semejante cosa. Así que sonrió de medio lado cuando su amigo se dio la vuelta y sin decir palabra, volvió a su dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no fuera que la estupidez, a su criterio, fuera contagiosa.

  
***

  
–Venga John, a la cama.

  
Harry Watson era una chica de lo más responsable. Como hermana mayor, era alabada por sus padres, por sus abuelos, y no podía negar que su hermano la adoraba. Y por todo eso, se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma y sus padres la dejaban al cuidado del niño cada vez que tenían que salir de la casa. 

  
Con apenas quince años, se había ganado el cielo soportando las fantasías de su hermanito pequeño de diez. Pero como todavía seguía siendo un niño, se las dejaba pasar. 

  
Esas historias que le gustaba contar antes de dormir, acerca de un niño detective que sabía volar y que venía de un país de más allá de las estrellas, se las sabía todas de memoria. Sin embargo, John era tan espabilado, que solía cambiar detalles, que aunque mínimos, daban la vuelta a las historias haciéndolas de nuevo interesantes y curiosas. 

  
John obedeció la petición sin rechistar, a sabiendas de que sus padres, Henry y Ella, se preparaban para salir a un acto social en la habitación del fondo. Pero tenía claro que en cuanto salieran por la puerta hacia la calle, pediría a Harry que le escuchase un poco antes de dormir como de costumbre. 

  
Tras hacer los deberes, se pasaba las tardes leyendo el periódico para sacar cualquier información de las noticias que le resultaban más interesantes para añadirlas a sus relatos del detective que se había inventado. Bueno, inventado no. John podía asegurar que más de una noche, entre el sueño y la vigilia, había visto una silueta andando a hurtadillas por su dormitorio. A pesar de todo, por más que lo juró y perjuró, su madre y su hermana lo tomaron como un sueño que inevitablemente el niño tenía por su infinita imaginación.

  
Se acurrucó en la cama, tapándose con la manta hasta que lo único que se veía de él era la cabeza, esperando que su madre apareciera para darle el acostumbrado beso de buenas noches antes de irse. Mientras, tumbado a sus pies, se acomodaba Gladstone, el regordete perro de la familia y su más fiel amigo. 

  
No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ella apareció y se inclinó sobre él.

  
–Buenas noches, mi pequeño John—dijo depositando un suave beso en su frente y acariciándole el cabello con ternura. 

  
Se apartó de el para hacer lo mismo con su hermana Harry, y salió de la habitación apagando la luz tras de si. 

  
–Harry...

  
–Duérmete, John.

  
John podía ver a la perfección la silueta de su hermana gracias a la luz de las farolas que entraba por la ventana.

Ignoró la petición de Harry y a tientas, encendió la lamparita de su mesa de noche.

  
–Tienes que escuchar esta, Harry.

  
Saltó de su cama y corrió a la de su hermana, subiéndose de un brinco. La chica fingió no hacerle caso, dándole la espalda.

  
–Harry, es un caso muy importante. El perro de los señores Baskerville desapareció y el detective...

  
–Sí. Ya me lo sé, John. 

  
Harry se volteó para ver a su hermano, con la molestia pintada en el rostro. Pero los ojos de John estaban enfocados en la ventana del dormitorio. Así que miró hacia el mismo lugar y se sorprendió.

  
Allí había alguien. Una persona, con la cara extremadamente pegada contra los cristales, oteando el interior del cuarto. Con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y la nariz aplastada.

  
–Imposible... –musitó Harry nerviosa. El dormitorio que John y ella compartían estaba en el piso superior de la casa, y no solo eso, sino que además, su ventana daba a un inclinado tejado al que nadie podía subir si no le apetecía caerse y sufrir una muerte horrible contra la acera. 

  
Así que se bajó de la cama con cautela, dispuesta a enfrentarse al intruso si hiciera falta.

  
–Quédate aquí, John—dijo para asegurarse de que su hermano no le seguiría hasta la ventana. 

  
–¡Es Sherly Holmes!–chilló el niño emocionado y salió corriendo anticipándose a la ventana y abriéndola de par en par.

  
El inesperado muchacho entró como una ráfaga de aire, husmeando por todos los rincones, pasando por alto a los hermanos que le miraban con asombro.

  
Harry no sabía si aquello era un sueño inducido por culpa de las historias de su hermano, o que había vuelto a su más tierna infancia y ya empezaba a creer en todo eso.

  
Pues el muchacho era tal y como John lo describía.

  
Joven, pero desgarbado, delgado y alto para su aparente edad. Con ojos de un claro azul. Cabellos oscuros de bucles perfectos que parecía esconder con una curiosa gorra con orejeras. Y un abrigo tan largo y negro como la misma noche.

  
–¡Sherly Holmes! –volvió a gritar John. Emocionado como si fuera la mañana de navidad.

  
Se acercó al chico sin miedo alguno y Harry contemplaba la escena incrédula aún.

  
–¡Eres Sherly Holmes! –John soltó una aguda risotada con la vocecilla que le caracterizaba y por fin pareció llamar la atención del recién llegado.

  
–¡El mismo! –dijo el niño detective colocando ambas manos en su cintura, para que el otro admirara su regio porte. 

  
–Sabía que eras real. ¿Ves Harry?

  
La chica pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de su hermano y corrió a abrazarlo y a apartarlo del desconocido.

  
–¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¡Tú no existes!

–Respetuosamente discrepo. Pero si tanto te interesa saber porqué estoy aquí, te lo aclaro. Anoche perdí una cosa en esta habitación, y he venido a recuperarla.

  
–¿Perdiste algo aquí? ¡¿Entras en nuestra casa?! –Harry estaba escandalizada y apretó algo más a John contra ella.

  
–Lo sabía—dijo John fascinado.

  
–Vengo todas las noches a escuchar los relatos que cuenta John sobre mi. Me gustan mucho. Sin embargo, cuando os vais a dormir, me tomo la libertad de explorar.

  
–¡Eso no se hace!–chilló Harry.

  
John se deshizo del abrazo de su hermana y anduvo hasta su mesita de noche. Abrió el primer cajón y sacó una cosa.

  
–¿Perdiste esto? –preguntó mostrando el objeto.

  
–¡Mi lupa! Así es, joven John Watson. Justo lo que buscaba. ¿Dónde la encontraste? –dijo emocionado arrebatándole el artilugio de las manos.

  
–La encontró Gladstone bajo mi cama—admitió el niño.

  
–¿Qué hacía su lupa bajo la cama? –cuestionó Harry cada vez más molesta.

  
–Confieso que la alarmante aglomeración de pelusas bajo las camas me resulta de lo más interesante. Por cierto... –el invitado no deseado caminó hasta la cama de Harry, se agachó y sacó un par de revistas de debajo del colchón. –¿Qué es esto?

  
La cara de Harry pasó del pálido al rojo intenso. Ese era su alijo secreto.

  
–¿Por qué estas mujeres están sin ropa? –preguntó Sherly como quién pregunta la hora al tiempo que mostraba la portada. 

  
–¡Fuera de mi casa! –bramó la chica.

_Continuará..._


	2. Hacia el país de más allá de las estrellas

–¡Fuera de mi casa! –bramó la chica.

–¡Harriet! –gritó John. –No puedes echar a Sherly Holmes de nuestra casa.

–Soy la mayor. Claro que puedo. ¡Cuando crezcas, podrás invitarle a volver si quieres! Pero ahora, se va.

Sherly contuvo el aliento.

–¿Crecer?¿John?

Bufó, dio un par de zancadas hasta que llegó donde estaba el niño rubio y le cogió de la muñeca.

–De eso nada. John no crecerá jamás. Si lo hace, se acabarán las historias. Y es el único de todo Londres que cree en mi—dijo mientras que tiraba de él hacia la ventana abierta. John no oponía resistencia.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –Harry se apresuró en sujetar a su hermano por la otra muñeca impidiendo que pudiera salir de la habitación.

–Me lo llevo conmigo. A mi casa, John.

–¡Bien! –dijo el niño ilusionado.

–Ah no, de eso nada. Tú no te llevas a mi hermano—dijo forcejeando.

–Auch. Me estáis haciendo daño. No soy de goma—se quejó John.

–¡Pero allí nunca crecerá!¡Deja que me lo lleve! –gritó Sherly ignorando las quejas de John.

–¡Estás loco!¡No puedes secuestrar a mi hermanito!¡Y menos estando a mi cuidado!

–John estará bien. Tengo una casa grande y cómoda. Y además estará conmigo mientras investigo y molesto a los piratas. Se lo pasará de maravilla.

–¡Piratas! –John repitió la palabra con el mismo entusiasmo que si hubiera dicho ''caramelos''.

–Sí, John. Hay piratas. Indios. Sirenas. E incluso un cocodrilo que cuando se te acerca deja escuchar el tic tac de un reloj porque se tragó un despertador.

–¿Sirenas? –Harry soltó a John, lo que provocó que Sherly cayera de espaldas contra el suelo y John se le tirara encima. Quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.

–John... estás sobre mi—dijo Sherly ruborizado sin saber muy bien porqué.

Las mejillas del niño rubio estaban teñidas de un suave tono rojo también. Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, una pequeña e intensa luz entró por la ventana y se lanzó contra su cara.

–¡Aaah! –asustado, John se apartó de Sherly mientras hacía aspavientos con los brazos. –¡Me ataca una luciérnaga con traje y corbata!

–No es una luciérnaga—Sherly rió. –Es Mycroft. Es un hada.

–Lleva un paraguas diminuto. Y está intentando golpearme con él—dijo John usando sus manitas como escudo. –¿Porqué me ataca?

–Oiría la discusión y vendría a mi rescate. Hada estúpida. Siempre tan lento, Mycroft. Eso te pasa por estar tan gordo.

El mencionado pasó de pelear con John a hacer extraños ruiditos amenazantes dirigidos a Sherly con el puño en alto. Éste se había puesto en pie y se sacudía la gabardina y acomodaba el sombrero sin darle la más mínima importancia.

–Vamos, John—volvió a ordenar Sherly.

–Yo también quiero ir—pidió Harry vergonzosa.

–No hay problema.

–¡Espera! Quiero ir, pero... –John miró a su hermana. –¿Qué pasa con mamá? Si ve que no estamos se pondrá muy triste.

–¿Mamá?¿Qué es mamá? –preguntó curioso Sherly.

–¿Qué es mamá? Sherly, una mamá es la que te trae al mundo. Te cuida. Te quiere. Te arropa y te cuenta cuentos—aclaró John.

–¿Cuentos? …¿Entonces tú eres una mamá, John?

–¡Las mamás son mujeres!

–Pero ella no cuenta cuentos—dijo Sherly haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para señalar a Harry.

–Porque soy demasiado mayor para eso—dijo ella como ofendida y cruzándose de brazos.

–Como sea. Pero me gustan los cuentos de John. Y me los contarás en mi casa. Serás mi niño mamá cuenta cuentos.

John hizo una mueca de disgusto ante su nuevo apelativo, pero se aventuró hacia la ventana donde estaba el otro. Aunque se detuvo en el alfeizar.

–Sherly... ¿Cómo vamos a irnos Harry y yo contigo? –preguntó apartándose de la ventana con algo de miedo.

–¿Pues cómo va a ser? Volando, por supuesto.

–Volando por supuesto—repitió Harry divertida. –Nosotros no sabemos volar, ''genio'' –dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

–¡Cierto! –Sherly movió el dedo indice –Mycroft, ven aquí.

El hada obedeció a regañadientes. Sherly le cogió por los pies sin miramientos y lo sacudió encima de las cabezas de sus dos acompañantes rociándoles con algo parecido a la purpurina dorada. Con lo que se ganó más incomprensibles improperios por parte del pequeño ser alado.

–Ya está. Polvo de hada. Ahora podréis volar. Dame la mano, John.

Sin esperar respuesta, cogió al más bajito de la mano y le hizo subir al alféizar de nuevo. Harry les imitó algo temerosa y miró hacia abajo, sintiendo el tirón en el estómago a causa del vértigo. Cogió a su hermano por la mano que tenía libre y siguieron a Sherly, fascinados por la sensación y las hermosas vistas de la ciudad que quedaba bajo sus pies.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la estrella más al norte de la constelación, tras bastante tiempo de travesía, Sherly les hizo detenerse en la cima de la más alta montaña para que pudieran contemplar el paisaje que se abría frente a ellos.

–No es como yo lo había imaginado—dijo John que desde que había empezado a contar las historias de Sherly Holmes, siempre le había puesto en escenarios ruidosos y abarrotados, como el de la ciudad donde vivía. Pero nada que ver con la realidad.

Aquello era un paraíso rodeado de un mar cristalino y frondosos bosques hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

–¿No te gusta? –preguntó Sherly con un deje de preocupación en la voz. Lamentaría mucho que John quisiera volver a Londres, creciera y se olvidase de él. Había pasado mucho tiempo bajo la ventana de los pequeños Watson escuchando la dulce voz de John narrando aquellos relatos, como para darlo todo por perdido de un plumazo.

–¿Dónde están las sirenas? –cuestionó Harry oteando el horizonte usando la mano a modo de visera para ver mejor en la lejanía.

–En la laguna de las sirenas. Dónde sino.

–¿Aquel es un barco pirata? –John se inclinó tanto hacia adelante, que apunto estuvo de caerse.

–Así es. El capitán Moriarty y su tripulación viven en ese navío. Verás que divertido es hacerles rabiar, John. Pero ahora vamos a mi casa. Quiero escuchar una de esas historias tuyas.

–Yo quiero ver sirenas, Sherly. ¿Puedo? Al fin y al cabo, todas las historias de John me las sé al dedillo.

Sherly miró a Harry y después a John.

–Está bien. Yo te llevaré. Eres una desconocida para ellas y si vas sola, podrías acabar mal parada. Mycroft, lleva a John a casa. Avisa a los chicos para que se vayan. No voy a necesitarlos hoy.

Mycroft escoltó a John, pero iba demasiado deprisa para el niño, porque el hada quería llegar antes a la casa para hacerle una jugarreta al pequeño, que a su criterio, iba a traer muchos problemas a la vida de Sherly, y su deber como hada era protegerle, incluso de John Watson, por mucha pinta de criatura inocente que tuviera. No es que le cayera mal el crío, pero consideraba que estaría mucho mejor en su casita de Londres.

En la acogedora casa de Sherly había un pequeño grupo de niños de aspecto desaliñado, esperando a su líder que todavía no llegaba. Dormitando u comiendo, según les apeteciera.

Mycroft entró cual exhalación y les comunicó que por órdenes de Sherly, debían acabar con el intruso que se dirigía hacia la casa. El inofensivo John.

John por su parte, buscaba desesperadamente al pequeño Mycroft, pero era un esfuerzo inútil. Hasta que sintió que le empezaban a lanzar todo tipo de cosas. Piedras, palos, e incluso canicas.

Una le golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera en picado contra las rocas del fondo del bosque. Se temió lo peor mientras descendía sin control.

Afortunadamente, Sherly llegó para cogerle justo a tiempo.

John, con los ojos llorosos por el miedo, se abrazó tan fuerte del cuello del más alto, que fue un milagro que no le asfixiara.

–Casi me matan—dijo hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Sherly. Sollozando.

–Debe de haber un error. Nadie se atrevería a hacerte algo así.

Entonces el pequeño grupo de niños llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban, armados hasta los dientes con más palos y más piedras.

–¡Lo matamos, Holmes!¡Lo matamos! –chillaron a coro. –¡Tal como tú querías!

–¡No está muerto! –. Los ánimos del grupo se congelaron ante la voz de su líder y John por fin pudo soltarse de su agarre y contemplar a aquellos extraños y curiosos niños. –¿Se puede saber por qué intentasteis acabar con la vida de John? Lo traje a vivir conmigo porque va a contarme cuentos maravillosos. Es un niño mamá que viene de Londres, ¡y vosotros lo queréis matar!

John se llevó la mano a la frente avergonzado. Odiaba que Sherly lo llamara niño mamá.

Uno de los niños comenzó a llorar.

–Pero Mycroft nos dijo que tú querías que lo matáramos.

El mencionado estaba escondido entre los matorrales contemplando la escena.

–¡Mycroft! –el grito de Sherly resonó a través de la extensa arboleda. El hada no tuvo más remedio que mostrarse. Con el rostro serio, y el paraguas abierto sobre su cabeza. –¿Por qué lo hiciste? –tintineo. – ¿Protegerme?¿De John? –más tintineos. –Eso es absurdo. Márchate Mycroft. Te has pasado de la raya. Vete. Y por hoy, no vuelvas—ordenó Sherly señalando a lo lejos con la mano en alto. El hada obedeció, muy enfadado. –Vamos, John.

El niño rubio sujetó a Sherly por la manga antes de que comenzara a andar rumbo a la casa.

–Sherly, ¿porqué no dejamos el cuento para la noche, antes de dormir? Me gustaría conocer la isla. Quiero conocer a los indios. A los piratas. Y a las sirenas. ¿Harry está con ellas?

–Sí, lo está, pero... –Sherly miró los intensos ojos curiosos de John, ávidos de aprender todas las cosas que él podía enseñarle, y no pudo negarle lo que le pedía. –Está bien, John. Así se hará. Niños, marchaos. Después le enseñaremos a John nuestro hogar.

–¡Sí!

Los niños estallaron en gritos de júbilo, dando brincos y palmas al ver que el enojo de su líder se había esfumado.

John les contempló extrañado y fascinado al mismo tiempo.

–¿Quienes son? –se atrevió a preguntar mientras seguían una senda.

–Son los vagabundos. Mis colaboradores.

–Creí que trabajabas en solitario.

–Normalmente sí, pero ellos me proporcionan valiosa información siempre que la necesito. Si quieres robarle el tesoro a un pirata y esconderlo en un lugar donde jamás lo encontrará... Ellos son una buena ayuda.

–Así que eso es lo que haces. En mis historias trabajas encubierto para la policía. Sin embargo, aquí parece que tus casos son...

–Investigo todas las cosas que ocurren. Si desaparece un indio, recurren a mi. Si las sirenas pierden algún objeto valioso para ellas, recurren a mi. Si los piratas... Ellos no recurren a mi. Me acerco a ellos por voluntad propia. Para molestarles. El capitán Moriarty se cree demasiado listo, pero yo soy la horma de su zapato.

–El capitán Moriarty... ¿Tu archienemigo?

–Uno de tantos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la laguna de las sirenas, John se asomó al borde del acantilado para admirarlas. Se quedó asombrado de la belleza de tales criaturas, y se dio cuenta de que sobre una roca, sentada en una pose elegante, se encontraba Harry. Con una flor a un lado del cabello y admirando embelesada a sus acompañantes, que al parecer la habían aceptado como una más.

–¿Quieres que te las presente? –preguntó Sherly a John al verle tan maravillado.

–Sí, por favor.

El más alto le cogió nuevamente de la mano y bajaron hacia las rocas. Las sirenas, al ver que se trataba de Sherly, se alegraron mucho con la visita.

–¡Sherly ha vuelto! –anunció una de ellas.

–¡Hola, Sherly! –dijo otra haciendo un gesto coqueto con la mano a modo de saludo.

John se sorprendió, porque no parecían niñas, pero tampoco adultas. Parecían más bien adolescentes como su hermana mayor. Aunque con larga cola de pez.

–¡Sherly!, ¿nos echabas de menos?! –preguntó una poniéndole ojitos.

–Pues no, la verdad—admitió el chico sin cortarse un pelo. Sin embargo, ellas parecían acostumbradas a su indiferencia. –Os presento a John. Es el hermano de Harriet.

Las sirenas se quedaron mirando al niño rubio, y no les pasó por alto que Sherly le cogía de la mano.

–¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? –preguntó una molesta.

–Y escoltado por Sherly—dijo otra igual de disgustada.

Otra le guiñó el ojo a las demás. Sujetó un poco de la tela del bajo de los pantalones de John y tironeó de sus piernas.

–¡Ven a nadar con nosotras!

John cayó de rodillas sobre la roca, pero evitó darse de bruces contra la superficie acuática.

–No gracias—dijo apurado intentando zafarse del agarre.

–Que sí, venga—otra sirena le tiró de la camisa.

–¡Ya basta! –gritó Sherly con voz grave deteniendo a las chicas en el acto. Harry solo contemplaba la escena como si de una película se tratase. Nada más le faltaban las palomitas.

Pero no perdía detalle.

La forma en la que Sherly ayudó a John a ponerse en pie de nuevo, su voz preocupada al preguntarle si estaba bien. E incluso la mirada asesina que lanzó a las bellas sirenitas por haber hecho que John se hiciera el más mínimo daño.

No era tonta. No señor.

–Sólo queríamos jugar con él—dijo una sirena retorciendo un bucle de su cabello de manera inocente, pero falsa.

–Y ahogarlo—musitó otra.

–No quiero seguir aquí, Sherly—dijo John afligido. Ya iban dos veces en las que no era bien recibido en aquella isla. Primero los niños vagabundos y ahora las sirenas. Sin embargo, Harry sí parecía estar muy a gusto entre ellas.

Sherly se compadeció de él, y le acarició el cabello con ternura.

–Tranquilo, John. Te llevaré a otro lugar. Y esta vez confío en que te agrade—miró a las sirenas de nuevo con desdén y tiró de John alzando ambos el vuelo, seguidos de Harry.

–¡Hau! –exclamó el jefe indio en cuanto vio aparecer a Sherly. El resto de la tribu también se acercó para ver a tan grata visita. John se entusiasmó. El recibimiento de los indios parecía ser más cálido que el del resto.

En un instante, formaron un círculo de bienvenida en el que John, Sherly y Harry ocuparon sus puestos y empezaron a pasarse unos a otros la pipa de la paz.

–Cualquier cosa que querer preguntar, amigos de Sherly Holmes, nosotros responder—dijo el jefe que llevaba un gran tocado de plumas.

–¿Qué tribu sois? –se animó a decir John.

–Pieles rojas.

Le tocó el turno a Sherly de usar la pipa y dio una larga calada antes de pasársela a John, que la rechazó y se la dio al indio que tenía al lado.

–Sólo soy un niño—objetó.

–Yo también—dijo Sherly soltando el humo en forma de aros perfectos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la isla, el pequeño Mycroft era capturado por uno de los secuaces de Moriarty.

El capitán tenía planes. Desde que los rumores acerca de que el dichoso Sherly Holmes había discutido con su hada, sabía que si jugaba bien sus cartas, quizás podría conseguir por fin su ansiada venganza. Descubrir la guarida de Sherly y acabar con él de una vez por todas. Ordenó a su más fiel discípulo que atrapara al hada, y le comían las ansias por tener una conversación con el protector del detective.

Así que cuando Sebastian Moran apareció con Mycroft en un saco de arpillera, se le iluminaron los ojos.

Mycroft se sacudió las alas y la ropa cuando por fin le dejaron salir dentro del camarote de Moriarty y se posó sobre un taburete. El capitán se mostraba relajado, tumbado en un diván mientras escuchaba música clásica a bajo volumen.

–Bienvenido, Mycroft. Te pido disculpas por la manera en la que te han traído hasta aquí, pero de otro modo sé que no hubieras venido y necesitaba hablar contigo.

Mycroft se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, enfadado.

–He escuchado lo que ha pasado entre Sherly Holmes y tú. ¿Ha sido por esos extraños invitados que trajo consigo de Londres?

Mycroft secundó la apreciación del capitán. Su enfado había mudado de causa y comenzó a tintinear.

–O sea que John Watson es su nombre ¿eh? –Mycroft asintió con entusiasmo sin dejar los tintineos. –¿Y no es bueno para Sherly?...Y para colmo, tú le proteges y él se enfada contigo. Si yo pudiera hacer algo... –Moriarty soltó un exagerado suspiro de tristeza. –Podría capturar a John y llevármelo muy lejos de esta isla. Allá donde Sherly jamás le encontrase. ¡Sí!¡Es un plan estupendo! –. Se puso en pie para darle más énfasis a la actuación, pero entonces cambió el gesto por otro afligido de nuevo. –Lo malo es...que no sé donde vive Sherly Holmes. No puedo sacar a John de su casa, porque no tengo ni idea de dónde es.

Mycroft voló rápidamente hacia su rostro, llamando su atención.

–¿Tú me lo dirás?¿De verdad? –. Tintineos. –Claro que no haré daño a Sherly Holmes.

Mycroft, conforme, señaló en un mapa sobre la mesa la localización del joven detective.

–¿Ahí?... –Moriarty y Sebastian cruzaron miradas complacidas y el capitán atrapó con fuerza a Mycroft, para que no pudiera escapar, y le encerró en una jaula vacía que tiempo atrás había sido ocupada por un loro de colorido plumaje. –Gracias, Mycroft. Pero mira tú por donde, el que hará daño a Sherly Holmes no será ese John Watson. Serás tú.

Y el capitán Moriarty se marchó del camarote riéndose a carcajadas.

Harry, John y Sherly entraron en la casa junto al pequeño grupo de niños vagabundos. Todos habían estado esperando a su líder, para pedirle disculpas a John por lo que había ocurrido. Y Sherly se sintió tan satisfecho por su acto que les dejó que se quedaran a pasar la noche allí con ellos.

–Ya ha anochecido, John. Y tal como dijiste, antes de dormir, me contarás un cuento. Bueno, nos contarás.

Sherly dio un brinco y se subió en su cama. El resto de niños sacaron colchones, hamacas e incluso una toalla sobre la que recostarse, mientras Harry y John alucinaban.

–¡Escuchemos a John, nuestro niño mamá! –anunció Sherly con entusiasmo.

–No me llames niño mamá, Sherly. Ya te dije que las mamás son las que cuidan de ti. Te dan la vida. Una mamá es la más hermosa de las personas en todo el mundo.

–Tu eres una persona hermosa, John—dijo Sherly convencido, haciéndole sonrojar.

–Pero yo...

–Sí, John. Eres muy hermoso—Harry tuvo que controlar la risa que comenzaba a atacarle y se cubrió la boca. –Cuéntale un cuento, lo está deseando. Ya no le hagas esperar más.

John no pareció comprender el trasfondo que había en las palabras de su hermana y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

–Bueno, este es el primer caso de Sherly Holmes, que por supuesto, resolvió con mucho éxito. Cuentan que una vez, apareció en una casa abandonada, un misterioso hombre muerto. Sin identificación, y sin herida alguna. ¿Y entonces cómo era posible que estuviera muerto? Pues eso se preguntaron muchos. Y como ninguno lo sabía, llamaron a Sherly Holmes, el mejor detective del mundo. Se presentó en el lugar de los hechos, y claro está, él supo al instante qué había matado al hombre...

_Continuará..._


	3. La primera coincidencia

Nada más terminar John de narrar su historia, todos los niños y Harry cayeron en un profundo sueño. Sherly, en cambio, parecía bien despierto, con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro de la satisfacción por haber escuchado lo que tanto le gustaba.

–Gracias, John. Será un placer dormir siempre después de una de tus historias.

–¿Siempre?... Sherly... ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme?

–¿Porqué lo preguntas?¿No te gusta estar aquí?

–Sí, claro. Unos días está bien, pero para siempre... Mis padres están en Londres, Sherly. Y mi hermana y yo debemos estar con ellos.

–¡Pero crecerás si vuelves!

–¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Crecer tiene cosas buenas, Sherly. Puedes trabajar. Formar una familia.

–Yo te cuido. Y aquí no hace falta trabajar. Puedes divertirte eternamente—dijo realmente ofendido.

–Podrías venirte tú a Londres. Se podrían volver ciertas mis historias, Sherly. Sé que eres un genio.

–¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Tú me creaste! ¡Yo existo por ti, John Watson!

Alterado y furioso, Sherly se levantó de la cama y se marchó dando un sonoro portazo que hizo temblar a John.

–Sherly... –. La culpabilidad estrujaba su corazón, y era tan insoportable el dolor, que tuvo que salir corriendo detrás del niño. Pero nada más poner un pie fuera de la casa, unas manos lo silenciaron y aprisionaron.

No sabía quién le estaba sujetando, pero sí asumió que el capitán Moriarty era el que estaba frente a él, sonriendo triunfante.

–Y ahora, joven Watson, Sherly Holmes vendrá a buscarte y cuando lo haga, si te quiere con vida, tendrá que pagarla con la suya—dijo antes de dejar una nota pegada en la puerta.

Sherly voló y voló hasta bien lejos, y una vez se hubo calmado, decidió volver a casa.

No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero John se quedaría con él. Harry podía volver si quería, pero John no. ¿Qué sería de él si John crecía y le olvidaba? No podía permitir que algo como eso sucediera. Quería a John en su vida, y para siempre.

Lamentablemente, a pesar de haber memorizado un monólogo al respecto que pondría la mano en el fuego porque funcionaría para que John se quedase; una extraña nota en su puerta echó todos sus planes al traste.

_Tengo a John Watson. Si lo quieres, ven a por el. M._

Arrancó la hoja y la arrugó con rabia. Así que finalmente, Moriarty había descubierto su paradero. Y no solo eso, sino que también había descubierto una de sus debilidades. John Watson.

Esta tarea debía realizarla él solo, así que ni se molestó en despertar a los niños u a Harry. Partió rumbo a su destino. Acabar con Moriarty y rescatar a John. Ahora dejaba de ser un juego de críos. Su enemigo había cruzado la línea entre lo incorrecto y lo insoportable.

Llegó en lo que le parecieron segundos al barco de Moriarty, pero contrariamente a lo que se esperaba, estaba vacío. Ninguno de sus secuaces salió a recibirle.

–¡Moriarty! –gritó esperando que la puerta que daba a su camarote se abriera de un azote.

Nada.

–¡Moriarty, he venido a por John! ¡Será mejor que me lo devuelvas o...!

Mientras hablaba, se fue acercando a la puerta tras la que esperaba ver al capitán. O a cualquiera. La calma le ponía más nervioso.

Sacó la pequeña daga que llevaba escondida bajo la gabardina y abrió con cautela la puerta.

No se esperaba lo que vio.

Moriarty estaba detrás de una gran mesa, sentado, pero su cabeza reposaba sobre la superficie de madera, como si se hubiera dormido.

Al acercarse más, comprobó que no estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. Sino que estaba muerto. La sangre se extendía por la mesa, y goteaba al suelo por uno de los laterales. Y Moriarty tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero sin enfoque alguno.

–Esto es... –musitó Sherly a medida que lo tenía más y más cerca. Le resultaba familiar. Y no había armas. Nada. Alguien le golpeó en la cabeza. Un solo golpe. Certero. Determinante. Final.

*******

–¡Sherlock!

–...

–Sherlock.

Una mano firme le tocó el hombro y le zarandeó con delicadeza. Al abrir los ojos se topó con John.

–¿John?

–¿Esperabas a alguien más? –preguntó con un deje divertido. –Te has dormido en el sofá. Ve a tu cuarto. Te destrozarás la espalda.

Sherlock se incorporó en el acto. Aturdido. Alterado. Realmente estaba en el salón de su casa en Baker Street.

–Creí que me había ido a dormir a la cama...

–¿Si? Pues en algún momento debiste salir y te echaste en el sillón—dijo John recogiendo algunos papeles que habían tirados bajo la mesita de centro.

–Sí. ¿No recuerdas que salí de la cocina y me fui a mi habitación?

Algo no encajaba.

–¿Cuándo?

Miró detenidamente a John. Llevaba una ropa diferente, así que quizás era el día siguiente y había dormido más horas de las que creía.

–Estaba soñando, John. Algo muy extraño... Creo que fue la influencia de ese libro maldito.

–¿Hablas de los cuentos infantiles?

«¿De eso sí que se acordaba?»

–Lo más extraño del asunto, John, no es que soñara con una historia de esas. Sino la parte final, antes de despertarme. Había un asesinato. Un asesinato que yo ya había visto antes. Tú y yo.

–Sólo tú podías soñar una cosa así... ¿De qué caso se trataba?

–La primera maqueta. ¿La recuerdas?

John se acomodó en el pequeño sillón junto a la chimenea y le miró con interés.

–El hombre muerto en la mesa de la cocina. Cómo olvidarlo.

–Pues en mi sueño... Alguien moría en la misma posición, y diría que en las mismas circunstancias.

John sopesó sus palabras unos instantes.

–Es un caso sin resolver, Sherlock. Comprendo que sueñes con ello. ''El miniaturista'' te trae de cabeza.

Tal vez John tuviera razón. ''El miniaturista'' o ''Asesino de las maquetas'' se había convertido en su obsesión en las últimas semanas. Un asesino tan perfecto a su modo de ver, que no dejaba rastro alguno que seguir para encontrarle. Era un artista. Capaz de recrear maquetas extremadamente realistas de los lugares de sus crímenes. Hasta el último detalle planificado. Incluso los muñecos que simulaban las víctimas, escondían en secreto el motivo de la muerte, lo cual alucinaba más a Sherlock, que, claro está, le atribuía su merecido mérito.

''El miniaturista'' era alguien inteligente. Tenía que serlo. Conocer a sus objetivos, para plasmar tan correctamente los escenarios. Y sobretodo, alguien adicto. Adicto a la muerte. Un asesino en serie de guante blanco.

–He hecho la compra—dijo John sacándole de su burbuja de pensamientos. –He comprado tantas cosas que me ha tenido que ayudar un empleado a traerlas. Deberías haber venido conmigo, Sherlock. No soy tu criada. Compartimos gastos. Tú también comes...

Sherlock le miraba, sin hacerle caso realmente. Le veía mover las manos y los labios. Parpadear. Resoplar. Pero las palabras que pronunciaba no era capaz de escucharlas. Como si John le hablase a kilómetros de distancia.

–Saqué el tarro lleno de dedos de la nevera. Se descompondrán más de lo que están. Lo siento, pero era necesario. Primero la comida.

–¿Alguna vez he visto fotografías tuyas de pequeño, John?

El discurso del mencionado fue interrumpido. John le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Qué?

–¿Hay alguna en esta casa?

Se levantó con gracilidad, pasando por encima de la mesa de centro y acercándose al otro.

–¿Cómo eras de niño? ¿Me lo has enseñado alguna vez?

–No que yo sepa. Pero tú haces lo que te da la gana, Sherlock. No me sorprendería que le pidieras unas pocas a mi hermana, sólo para satisfacer tu retorcida curiosidad. ¿Por qué?

Sherlock se acercó tanto a el, que lo puso nervioso. Se agachó a su altura, para que sus rostros quedaran a la par. Escudriñándole con aquellos ojos azul cielo.

–Soñé que eras un niño... –como hipnotizado, alzó una mano para posarla en su mejilla con delicadeza. John se quedó estático. Sherlock, nunca, jamás tocaba a nadie si no estaba ya muerto o se trataba de una situación de extrema necesidad. –Eras un niño muy lindo, John.

–Sherlock, ¿qué...?

*******

_Erase una vez, en un país lejano, un joven príncipe que vivía en un resplandeciente castillo. A pesar de tener todo lo que podía desear, el príncipe era solitario, frío y bastante reticente a relacionarse con los demás, a los que consideraba seres inferiores a el, intelectualmente hablando._

_Pero una noche llegó al castillo una anciana mendiga que le ofreció una bella rosa a cambio de que le dejara pasar la noche refugiada de la ventisca. Horrorizado ante la idea de compartir techo con una persona a la que consideraba tan insignificante, el príncipe despreció el regalo y expulsó de allí a la anciana. Sin embargo, ella le advirtió que no rechazara a todas las personas de su alrededor, porque algún día, podría necesitar a alguien más de lo que jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida. Argumentando que la inteligencia de una persona no lo es todo._

_El príncipe se rió de su apreciación, volviendo a echarla del castillo. Entonces, la anciana desapareció, mostrándose como una hermosa hechicera. El príncipe, sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque la hechicera le lanzó una maldición, convirtiéndole en un ser de apariencia temible. Haciendo lo mismo sobre el castillo y todos sus habitantes._

_La rosa que la hechicera le había ofrecido, era en realidad una rosa encantada, que seguiría fresca durante tres años. Y solo si era capaz de acercarse a una persona lo suficiente como para llegar a amarla y ser amado antes de que cayera el último pétalo, entonces se desharía el hechizo._

_Sin embargo, con su nuevo aspecto, el príncipe se encerró más en si mismo, y nunca volvió a salir del castillo. A sabiendas de que si antes nadie se podía fijar en él por su presunción... Ahora menos._

–¡John! ¡John Watson!

Una cantarina voz llegó a sus oídos mientra iba calle abajo de vuelta a su casa. Apresuró los pasos, pero la chica hizo lo mismo y pronto estuvo a su altura. John se sorprendió, porque ella llevaba tacones y un entallado vestido largo digno de su posición social.

–Buenos días, Mary.

–¿De donde vienes? –se interesó ella, evidentemente incómoda por tener que andar con esos zapatos por sobre los adoquines.

–De una consulta a domicilio. La señora Huges tenía un resfriado, como cada cambio de estación.

–Siempre tan amable, John.

–No es amabilidad. Es a lo que me dedico, Mary—soltó un suspiro de cansancio, porque siempre que se cruzaba con la chica rubia, esta le hacía las mismas molestas preguntas.

–Ya sabes que no tendrías porqué trabajar en este lugar. Deberías de empezar a prestar atención a otras cosas—dijo ella sugerente, aunque el otro no pareció percatarse. –Si te casaras conmigo, John, podrías trabajar en la gran clínica de mi padre. Está deseando tenerte allí. Eres demasiado bueno para esta gente. Es mejor la gran ciudad.

John se detuvo.

–¿Esta gente? –miró a la chica con algo de rencor y se dio todavía más prisa para llegar hasta su casa. Tanta, que pronto la dejó atrás.

En cuanto entró en la casa, su padre le recibió con un saludo desde la cocina, donde preparaba un té.

–¿Cómo te ha ido con la señora Huges?

–Bien—agotado, se dejó caer en la silla y apoyó la frente sobre la mesa. –Papá, ¿tú crees que soy raro?

–¿De dónde has sacado una idea así? –preguntó su padre sirviéndole humeante té.

–Es que tengo la impresión de que este pueblo...no es para mi. La gente me mira extraño, y sólo porque todavía no me he casado y he tenido hijos como los demás.

–Bueno, no te has casado porque no has querido, John. ¿Qué me dices de Mary Morstan? Es una chica muy guapa.

–Sí, es guapa. Y egocéntrica. Mimada. Y se cree mejor que las demás chicas del pueblo solo porque tiene más dinero que nadie. No papá, no es para mi.

–No te preocupes, John. Te casarás cuando conozcas a la persona adecuada. Y si no ocurre... Pues que no te importe lo que piense la gente.

John se dio por satisfecho. Hablar con su padre siempre le animaba y le hacía ver las cosas con más positivismo. Y con esa actitud, pasó la semana llevando a cabo su trabajo habitual en colaboración con su padre. Hasta que un día recibió el aviso de que a las afueras del pueblo, alguien necesitaba de sus servicios. Una anciana enferma. Así que sin pensarlo, decidió ir a pie.

No estaba demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, él no contaba con la posibilidad de que se desatara una tormenta como la que se desató y le pilló por el camino. Empapándole y desorientándole por culpa de la incipiente oscuridad que generaron los nubarrones.

Llegó un momento en el que no sabía dónde se encontraba. Todos los árboles le parecían iguales. Las sendas se abrían en todas direcciones. Y calado hasta los huesos como estaba, empezó a caminar rogando porque fuera el camino correcto hasta la casa de la anciana.

Así estuvo durante lo que le parecieron horas. Cansado. Perdido. Hasta que vislumbró a lo lejos una muralla de piedra.

Al acercarse más descubrió una verja, y tras ella se alzaba un impresionante castillo.

Y por suerte...la entrada no estaba cerrada con candado.

_Continuará..._


	4. Algo nuevo

John empujó el gran portón y las bisagras chirriaron levemente. Dentro le recibió una alfombra mullida y un calor proveniente de alguna chimenea encendida, porque el olor a leña quemada le era familiar. Y por fin, se sintió plenamente a salvo.

El castillo por dentro parecía cuidado, a diferencia de como estaba por fuera. Así que el miedo inicial desapareció por completo.

–¿Hola? –se animó a preguntar generando eco. Al ver que nadie le contestaba, se aventuró a entrar más en aquel inmenso lugar, llegando hasta las amplias escaleras. –¿Hay alguien? Le pido perdón, pero el temporal hizo que me perdiera...y... ¿Hola?

No muy lejos de John, dos de los habitantes del castillo se habían quedado estáticos por la sorpresa ante la visión de un visitante inesperado. Hacía muchos meses que no veían a nadie más que a ellos mismos, porque en su nueva apariencia a causa de la maldición no podían abandonar las cuatro paredes que les rodeaban. Así que el ahora reloj y antiguo mayordomo de nombre Mycroft, y el candelabro al que llamaban Lestrade; se habían quedado boquiabiertos al ver al muchacho rubio.

–Es un chico... –dijo decepcionado Lestrade en voz baja.

–Ya sé que es un chico, no estoy ciego—dijo Mycroft, mientras ambos seguían los pasos de John por un pasillo.

–Debería ser una chica. Una chica de la que el amo se pudiera enamorar. Para una persona que viene en todo este tiempo... Él no podrá romper el hechizo.

–O puede que sí—apreció el reloj. –Su alteza nunca se fijó en nadie. Ninguna doncella era buena para él y tal vez hubiera una razón para ello.

–Nadie era bueno para él. Por eso estamos como estamos.

–Ya... Pero quizás, ahora que romper el hechizo es un incentivo... El príncipe podría ver en ese jovencito algo que le haga cambiar y...ya sabes, enamorarse.

–¿Quién hay ahí?

Una voz grave resonó por todas las paredes, deteniendo los pasos de John. Que sin saber porqué, se quedó en silencio.

–¿Quién es?

Siguió la voz.

–Me llamo John Watson, señor—John no sabía con quién hablaba, porque parecía estar en otra habitación. –Me he perdido y he terminado aquí. Si no es molestia, me gustaría pasar la noche... Si no le importa. Le pagaré si lo desea. Iba de camino a una casa para ayudar a una anciana...

Se quedó callado en cuanto vio la silueta al fondo del corredor. Alta y delgada. Con cierto aire aterrador. Se trataba de alguien cuyo rostro no podía ver por culpa de una capucha oscura que le tapaba gran parte de la cabeza.

–Usted perdone. Sé que no debí entrar como lo hice, pero la tormenta... ¿Es usted el dueño de este lugar?

–Lo soy—dijo la silueta cada vez más cerca. Andaba con lentitud, aunque parecía más bien que se deslizaba hacia el. Con una gracia antinatural.

–¿Y le molestaría que me quedara a pasar la noche?

La pregunta le salió con voz temblorosa, porque la figura de aquel misterioso hombre le imponía, y ya lo tenía demasiado cerca. Aún así, por la túnica, continuaba sin poder ver bien ninguna parte de su anatomía. Salvo los pies en unos zapatos oscuros y en apariencia, de buena calidad.

La silueta se situó justo enfrente de él, a pocos pasos, y parecía estar analizándole. Fuera quien fuera, estaba convencido de que se trataba de un hombre, por la voz grave, y a la vista saltaba que era al menos una cabeza más alto que él.

–Puedes quedarte—dijo el hombre tras unos segundos de absoluto silencio. Y entonces comenzó a alejarse por la misma dirección por la que había venido.

–Muchas gracias. ¡Espera! ¿Cual es tu nombre?

–Sherlock—concluyó.

El candelabro, Lestrade, siguió al príncipe.

–¿Amo? –preguntó con miedo. Los prontos de su alteza no le eran desconocidos.

–¿Qué?

–Bueno... se me ha ocurrido que como el muchacho va a quedarse a pasar la noche, tal vez usted nos permitiría acomodarle en uno de los dormitorios.

–Nadie los usa. Que ocupe uno.

–¿Y dejará que le demos de cenar?

Sherlock detuvo sus pasos antes de subir los escalones en forma de caracol que le llevarían a la cima de una de las torres, donde estaba su habitación.

–Decidle que cenará conmigo—anunció para después subir como una exhalación ondeando su túnica oscura tras el.

John se quedó parado en el mismo sitio donde el hombre que le había acogido en su casa le había dejado. Pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, y lo extraño que era el destino. Porque sin saber cómo, había llegado a un palacio en mitad de la nada y conseguido cobijo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Tenía la sensación, aún estando a solas, de que alguien le observaba. Y se apresuró en volver por donde había venido en busca de alguien menos parco en palabras. Sin embargo, las luces parecían confabuladas para guiarle, y un pasillo colindante se mostró ante él perfectamente iluminado y una puerta se abrió al pasar por su lado.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar lo que había en el interior, descubrió un inmenso dormitorio. Con una cama amplia con dosel y hermosas cortinas de seda color burdeos. Tan embobado estaba, que ni se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había cerrado detrás de él.

Por lo que se sobresaltó, cuando escuchó un par de golpes al otro lado de la puerta.

–¿Sherlock?

–No. Soy la señora Hudson, querido.

John abrió la puerta esperando recibir a una mujer, pero lo que entró por ella fue una tetera parlante seguida de una taza y una azucarera.

–He pensado que le apetecería un té caliente, después de lo que habrá pasado allí afuera.

John la miraba boquiabierto.

–¿Me quedé dormido en el bosque? ¿Esto es un sueño?

–No se ha dormido, joven. Simplemente, está en un lugar especial. Muy especial.

–Pero ¿cómo es posible?

Aturdido, John se dejó caer sentado sobre el colchón, mientras la tetera servía té en la inquieta tacita.

–No puedo contarle nada, aunque me gustaría. Pero sepa que es bien recibido en este lugar. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie cruzaba esas puertas.

John cogió la taza y bebió un poco de té a ver si eso hacía que se le calmaran los nervios.

–Tome un baño, cámbiese de ropa y baje a cenar con el señor cuando esté listo. Él le espera.

–¿Cenar con él?¿Enserio?

–Como le he dicho, hace tiempo que no teníamos invitados—dijo la risueña tetera. –Nuestro amo es un hombre algo tosco, pero no se lo tenga en cuenta, por favor. Siempre ha sido solitario, y no comprende muy bien lo que significa la compañía. Si le dice alguna grosería, sepa dispensarla.

Sherlock estaba nervioso. Inquieto, tamborileaba ruidosamente con los dedos sobre la mesa.

–¿Por qué tarda tanto? –preguntó sin quitar los ojos de la puerta abierta por la que debía aparecer el joven rubio.

–Tenga paciencia, señor—dijo Lestrade asustado.

–Amo, ¿ha pensado en la posibilidad de que ese muchacho pueda romper la maldición? –preguntó la señora Hudson. Lestrade la miró con pánico. En cierto modo, insinuaba que el príncipe se podía fijar en otro hombre, igual que había supuesto Mycroft. –¿Cree que usted podría...?

–Claro que lo he pensado—dijo como si tal cosa Sherlock.

Lestrade se quedó con la boca abierta ante la aceptación del príncipe.

–Entonces... –Lestrade carraspeó. –Usted se enamora de él... Él se enamora de usted... y ¡puf!, el hechizo se rompe y volveremos a ser humanos.

–No es tan fácil, Greg. Ese chico sólo va a pasar aquí una noche. Y enamorarse lleva un tiempo. Más en este caso... –musitó al final para que solo el candelabro la oyera.

–Pero la rosa ya ha empezado a marchitarse...

–Todo será inútil. Él es... Y yo... ¡Miradme! –dijo Sherlock, que molesto, dio un golpe sobre la mesa con el puño cerrado haciendo tambalear la vajilla.

–Alteza, si usted se porta bien con ese muchacho. Si deja que él vea más allá... de su apariencia. Quizás aunque mañana se marche, pronto vuelva. Muchos romances comienzan con una amistad, y eso puede ser una importante baza con la que usted puede jugar—intentó animar la señora Hudson.

–No sé como hacerlo. Me conocéis. Nunca he tenido amigos.

–Para empezar, deshágase de esa túnica horrible. Muéstrese. De otro modo, desconfiará de usted. Y sonríale. No tenga miedo. Es una persona, no muerde. Sea amable y todo irá bien.

El sonido de unos pasos interrumpieron su conversación.

–Siento haber tardado tanto. Al salir de la ducha no encontraba mi ropa porque se la habían llevado, y un armario me ha dado un par de prendas que me quedaban algo grandes, así que un perchero me las ha arreglado—dijo John algo tímido desde el umbral, llevando una camisa celeste y unos pantalones oscuros.

Sherlock se levantó en el acto, a causa de sus modales, al llegar la persona que estaba esperando, su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta.

–No tiene importancia—dijo temeroso mirando a la señora Hudson para confirmar que había dicho las palabras correctas y en el tono exacto.

John tomó asiento en la silla que estaba frente a el, y Sherlock volvió a sentarse.

–Gracias por invitarme a cenar. Aunque con darme asilo ya era suficiente. No creo merecer tantas atenciones.

–No tendría porqué no hacerlo—Sherlock dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, tembloroso. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo de algo, pero estaba aterrorizado por si metía la pata con aquel chico que había aparecido de la nada gracias a una bendita tormenta que amenazaba con durar toda la noche.

Les sirvieron el ragout de ternera y se dispusieron a cenar, pero Sherlock decidió hacerle caso a la señora Hudson. Tanto ella como Lestrade ya se habían marchado del lugar sin que se enterasen.

Como si no tuviera la más mínima importancia, se bajó la capucha y dejó caer la túnica al suelo, a un lado de su silla. Y al contrario de lo que esperaba, John no mostró cara alguna de espanto.

Su aspecto por culpa de la maldición, no era el de antaño. Su pelo había desaparecido de su cabeza, pero en su lugar habían aparecido extrañas marcas como si alguien hubiera tatuado en su piel las ramas de un extraño árbol que se extendían por el resto de su cuerpo. Además su rostro también estaba adornado por cicatrices aquí y allá, con lo cual, todo su atractivo físico había caído en el más absoluto de los olvidos. Sherlock ya no era tal. Lo único que le recordaba tiempos pasados eran sus ojos, tan azules como el mar cristalino de una isla paradisíaca.

Sin embargo, se percató de que el tenedor de John titubeó en el aire unos instantes, como si quisiera decir algo que no se atreviera. Pero entonces dio un bocado a la ternera como si nada.

–¿Quieres saber lo que me ocurrió? –preguntó Sherlock. No era muy inteligente en temas de relaciones, pero si pretendía que aquel muchacho fuera su amigo, sincerarse le parecía un buen punto por el que empezar. Si John quería saber, él le contaría la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, tras ver hablar a tantos objetos que debían de ser inanimados, se creería lo de la maldición a pies juntillas.

–No me hace falta. Es obvio que has tenido un accidente, y uno bastante grave. Es un milagro que sobrevivieras. ¿Me equivoco?

Sherlock no pudo evitar media sonrisa. Y creía haber olvidado cómo se sonreía.

–Soy médico—aclaró John al ver que le había caído en gracia su comentario.

–¿Y dirías que tengo cura? ¿Podrías quitarme tú todo esto? –cuestionó. Empezaba a divertirle la conversación. Esas preguntas iban con segundas, pero John no podía saberlo y era como un juego que le agradaba.

John se puso en pie y se le acercó. Con pasos seguros y firmes llegó a su altura y le acarició el rostro, examinándolo. Pero Sherlock notó que dejaba de respirar por unos segundos. Alguien le estaba tocando. Y la piel de John era suave, y su caricia delicada. Nunca había sentido algo como eso, y tuvo que desviar la vista de la del rubio.

El corazón le latía más deprisa que el péndulo de un reloj y sintió que la piel de los brazos se le erizaba. El cuerpo de John tenía un agradable aroma, producto de la ducha que había tomado minutos antes, pero le acompañaba el olor que desprendía su propio cuerpo. Las atrayentes feromonas que Sherlock no dudó en inhalar y memorizar.

Cuando estuviera solo de nuevo en aquel castillo, recordaría cómo olía John Watson, de eso no tenía dudas.

–Son cicatrices antiguas. Es probable que no se borren jamás, pero quizás pueda hacer que se difuminen ligeramente. Si te parece bien, mañana antes de irme, te prepararé un ungüento natural.

–Me parece bien—dijo Sherlock tragando con dificultad.

Una parte de si mismo enfureció cuando John se apartó de él y volvió a tomar asiento.

–Es estupendo. Así me sentiré mejor, haciendo algo por ti—dijo John regalándole una radiante sonrisa de felicidad que hizo que Sherlock sintiera un escalofrío en la columna vertebral.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio por parte de Sherlock, mientras John le contaba algunas cosas de si mismo. Como que vivía en un pueblo de pocos habitantes, donde todos se conocían unos a otros. Que compartía casa con su padre, un reputado farmacéutico; y que la medicina había sido su pasión desde que tenía memoria.

Sherlock simplemente asentía, pero escuchaba con atención todas y cada una de las palabras que John pronunciaba. Los nombres de sus vecinos. La edad a la que tuvo la varicela. E incluso lo fresca que era su casa durante el verano.

Nunca había sentido curiosidad por todas esas cosas, pero sentía que si procedían de John Watson, debía beber sus apreciaciones como si se tratara de agua.

Cuando terminaron, ambos se pusieron en pie, y por cortesía, Sherlock acompañó a John hasta la puerta de su dormitorio.

John parecía nervioso mientras caminaban por un largo corredor, antes de llegar a las escaleras.

–Pregunta lo que quieras—dijo Sherlock para darle ánimos. Tal vez el chico pensara que si decía algo inapropiado, él le echaría del castillo a esas intempestivas horas.

Pero no necesitó más palabras.

–Bueno... La señora Hudson me dijo que siempre has vivido solo. Y me estaba preguntando porqué. ¿Es por tu accidente?

–No. Siempre he estado solo por voluntad propia. Y ahora... Sí. El _accidente_ tuvo mucho que ver.

–¿Por voluntad propia?

John subía las escaleras deslizando la mano por la barandilla y sin apartar la vista de los escalones.

–Las personas siempre me han parecido insoportables. Inútiles. Ninguna de las que se han acercado a mi jamás ha merecido la pena. En cuanto han abierto la boca un segundo, enseguida he sentido la necesidad de salir corriendo para no tener que escuchar la sarta de tonterías que eran capaces de decir.

John se mantuvo callado el resto del camino, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio donde pasaría la noche.

–Te pido perdón—dijo apenado.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sherlock aturdido.

–Debió haber sido terrible escucharme parlotear durante la cena. Pero realmente sentía como si debiera contarte todo aquello... No sé. Ya que me quedo aquí a dormir, me parecía necesario que conocieras algo de mi. Discúlpame—dijo y se volteó para abrir la puerta.

Sherlock detuvo la mano de John que sujetaba el picaporte con una de las suyas.

–John, no te disculpes. Te juro que nada de lo que me contaste me parecía absurdo. Eres la primera persona que me resulta agradable de escuchar—dijo sinceramente.

John sonrió de medio lado y giró el pomo de la puerta.

–Buenas noches, Sherlock.

–Buenas noches, John.

–Alteza...

Una voz familiar llegó a sus tímpanos haciendo que despertara. Estaba en una posición incómoda en el gran butacón de su dormitorio, con la luz de la lámpara todavía encendida, tal y como se había quedado antes de caer en un profundo y agradable sueño.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Se frotó los ojos para enfocarlos mejor en el pequeño reloj viviente.

–Mire por la ventana—señaló Mycroft. Y a través del gran ventanal se podía ver a la perfección que la nieve caía con fuerza fuera del castillo. –El chico no podrá marcharse todavía, alteza.

Sherlock se puso en pie con rapidez y se acercó al cristal por si sus ojos le estaban engañando, pero era cierto. John Watson seguiría bajo su techo unas horas más.

No lo encontró en el dormitorio, y el armario le informó de que John se había levantado temprano y había salido de la habitación sin decir a donde iba.

Sin embargo, las voces le indicaron que el rubio estaba en la cocina, con la señora Hudson y Lestrade. Entre risas y haciendo ve a saber qué.

–Buenos días—dijo llamando la atención de los presentes.

–Buenos días–respondieron todos casi al unísono.

John estaba a los fogones, removiendo algo en un pequeño cazo.

–Pensé que te habrías marchado. Agradezco que no fuera así—apreció Sherlock.

–No me iría sin despedirme. De todos modos, el tiempo no está de mi parte. Tras la lluvia de anoche, granizó. Y ahora lo que cae es nieve. Mi padre debe estar preocupado, pero hasta que no se calme...

–Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites, John—dijo Sherlock, y tanto Lestrade, como la señora Hudson asintieron.

–Muchas gracias.

Sherlock se acercó a él para mirar por encima de su hombro qué estaba removiendo.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó al ver una cosa extraña en el caldero.

–El ungüento natural que te dije. Es una mezcla de miel, limón, té... Cosas que tenías por la cocina. El remedio casero para las cicatrices.

John metió la punta del dedo meñique en el cazo, lo sacó untado con un poco de la mezcla y lo probó.

–Ya está lista. Voy a dejar que se enfríe y te la pondré—dijo llevando el calderito hacia la ventana.

–¿Me la pondrás tú? –Sherlock no pudo evitar ruborizarse de solo pensar en tal posibilidad.

–Te dije que soy médico. ¿Te supone algún problema que lo haga?

–En absoluto—admitió.

Impaciente, esperó sentado en el cómodo sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea encendida. Por fortuna, el tiempo era frío y el ungüento no tardó en enfriarse, así que John apareció con un pequeño cuenco que desprendía un olor agradable y se colocó a su lado.

–¿Listo?

Sherlock asintió quedamente y vio como John se sentaba en el apoyabrazos del sillón para ponerle el ungüento con comodidad, pasándole el cuenco para que lo sujetara por él mientras le untaba aquello por todas y cada una de las cicatrices del rostro. John era meticuloso, y lo hacía con suavidad, como si temiera romperle la piel cual cristal.

–Tuviste que pasarlo tremendamente mal—dijo John haciendo que su cálido aliento diera de lleno contra la mejilla de Sherlock.

–¿Por qué? –su mente estaba bloqueada en esos instantes.

–Por el accidente. ¿Puedo saber cómo fue?

–No tuve ninguno. Esto no es lo que parece.

John le miró a los ojos. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, y en las pupilas del rubio, Sherlock vio nítida la incertidumbre que le había creado.

–Hace tiempo una hechicera me maldijo con este aspecto.

–¿Cómo? –John abrió exageradamente los ojos. Sus manos seguían en el rostro de Sherlock, y parecía sostenerlo por la mandíbula. –¿Por qué lo hizo?

–Tal y como te conté, no soy una persona sociable. La hechicera se presentó en mi puerta tiempo atrás con otro aspecto, y rechacé darle asilo en una noche de tormenta. Al haberla despreciado aún sin conocerla, me castigó. A mi y a todos los del castillo.

–¿Entonces la señora Hudson... Lestrade?

–Antes eran personas, sí.

–¿Pero porqué los castigó también? Ellos no tenían culpa de que tú no invitaras a entrar a la hechicera.

Sherlock le miró con sorpresa.

–Nunca... Nunca lo había pensado—admitió. –Estaba tan abstraído conmigo mismo y con mi monstruoso aspecto que ni me detuve a pensar... Soy un egoísta.

Avergonzado, apartó las manos de John de su piel y se levantó. Anduvo hacia la chimenea y se quedó absorto mirando el fuego chisporrotear.

–¿Egoísta? No, Sherlock. De no ser por ti, quién sabe que habría sido de mi ahí fuera con la tormenta—dijo John con un nudo en el estómago. Era evidente que aquel hombre llevaba una pesada carga sobre los hombros. No podía imaginar cómo era antes del maleficio, pero podía asegurar que había pagado con creces el haber despreciado a la hechicera, pues sus ojos reflejaban una pena infinita detrás de aquellos hermosos iris. –¿No se puede romper?

Sherlock le miró de nuevo. Pero no dijo nada, ni se movió un ápice de donde estaba.

–¿No se puede romper el maleficio?

_Continuará..._


	5. La segunda coincidencia

–¿No se puede romper el maleficio?

Sherlock no supo qué decir durante unos segundos.

Si contaba la verdad, podía ser que John sintiera lástima, y eso no era lo que necesitaba de él. Un amor por pena quedaba totalmente descartado. La verdad también podía hacer que se asustara, saliera corriendo y se precipitara en medio de la nieve sin importarle su destino. ¿Quién iba a amarle con ese aspecto? ¿Con su forma de ser? Su físico sólo era un reflejo de como era por dentro. Espantoso para todo el mundo. Espantoso para si mismo.

–No—dijo finalmente sintiendo la congoja en su pecho. Devolvió la mirada al fuego porque contemplar a John era doloroso. Aún sin que supiera lo que realmente ocurría. El saber que ese chico estaba en su hogar. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Comenzaba a encariñarse con John y no quería apartarlo de su lado. Como la señora Hudson había comentado, la amistad, eso sí lo necesitaba. Lo anhelaba. Siempre estuvo demasiado solo para darse cuenta de lo importante que era la compañía y encerrado entre cuatro paredes se hacía más duro el admitirlo. Le había costado muchos años de su vida llegar a esa conclusión. Y tan solo unas horas de conocer a John Watson para aceptar que era justo lo que debía tener. No aspiraba a su corazón, pero sí a su aprecio.

No supo en que momento el chico rubio se había levantado del sillón, ni cuando se había acercado a el, pero en un instante sintió sus manos rodearle el torso, y como el pecho del otro rozaba su espalda.

John le estaba abrazando. Le estaba mostrando su apoyo. No podía hacerle olvidar su aspecto, ni podía deshacer el hechizo, pero le ofrecería su hombro si lo necesitaba.

Le debía mucho al dueño de aquel castillo, y a su modo de ver, nadie se merecía un castigo semejante. La soledad era una de las peores cosas que podía sufrir una persona a su juicio.

Sherlock cerró los ojos tras el shock inicial, disfrutando del primer contacto de su vida en años. Los dedos de John se aferraban a su pecho con firmeza y sus dedos olían sutilmente a limón por el ungüento. El corazón le galopaba fuera de si, a punto del colapso. Porque también por primera vez en su vida, estaba sintiendo. Algo. Sentimientos desconocidos para él, pero agradables. Y rogaba porque no se desvanecieran con la marcha de John.

Actuando por su cuenta, alzó sus manos y rozó el dorso de las de John con la yema de sus dedos. El rubio no las apartó, así que continuó hasta que las estrechó para que nunca las quitase de donde se encontraban.

–Dime algo que te guste mucho, John—dijo. La frente del chico, que antes rozaba la tela que cubría su espalda, se apartó y sentía sus ojos fijos en su nuca.

–¿Para qué?

–Tú dímelo.

John se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de hablar.

–Me gustan las tostadas recién hechas de mi padre, con la mantequilla por encima que comienza a derretirse. También me gusta ver la cara de agradecimiento de los pacientes cuando les digo que se recuperarán. Y me gusta regar el jardín los domingos por la mañana, y luego relajarme a leer un libro en mi habitación, tumbado en la cama... Lo siento, dijiste algo... Y dije muchas cosas.

–¿Te gusta leer, John?

–Me encanta. Cuando encuentro un buen libro... No lo dejo de leer hasta que lo termino.

–Pues ven—Sherlock no soltó la mano del rubio en ningún momento mientras tiraba de él para que le acompañara a algún lugar del castillo.

Subieron por las grandes escaleras y recorrieron un extenso pasillo.

Sherlock había preguntado a John por sus gustos en un principio por mera curiosidad, pero algo le decía que si alguna de esas cosas estaba a su alcance, se la daría sin pensarlo siquiera. Y por fortuna, una la podía cumplir con creces.

Se detuvieron frente a unas puertas dobles de varios metros de alto y Sherlock colocó a John justo delante de él.

–Abre la puerta, John—animó situándose a su espalda, como si se escudara en el.

La puerta era casi tan pesada como la de la entrada, pero no chirrió al abrirla.

Y lo que John vio al otro lado, le dejó boquiabierto.

Una inmensa biblioteca repleta de millones de libros. Mirase donde mirase había cientos y cientos de tomos.

–Sherlock... Esto es...

Igual que un sonámbulo, caminó algunos pasos hacia el interior, pero no era capaz de acercarse a ningún estante. Sherlock le seguía, con las manos en su espalda, como si le empujara.

–Elije todos los que quieras. Son tuyos.

–Yo... No... No sé qué decir.

–Solo te pido como favor que los leas aquí, John. En este castillo.

John entonces pareció comprender y se volteó a mirarle.

–¿Es un incentivo? ¿Crees que los necesito para volver aquí cuando pueda regresar a casa? –el otro asintió tras un leve titubeo. –Sherlock, claro que volveré. Pero a verte a ti. No necesitas regalarme todos los libros del mundo a cambio de que venga. Los amigos visitan a sus amigos porque los quieren y les gusta saber de ellos.

–¿Amigos? –Sherlock boqueó como pez fuera del agua.

–Te debo la vida, Sherlock. De no ser por ti, habría muerto ahí afuera. Claro que te considero mi amigo.

Sherlock sintió el súbito impulso de reír, de gritar, e incluso de saltar. Quizás todo al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo se contuvo, porque eso no era algo que él haría normalmente. Lo que sí hizo fue sonreír. De verdad. Una sonrisa que le había salido del corazón como nunca antes. Fresca y sincera.

La nieve continuó cayendo durante el día, por la noche a intervalos, y a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, al llegar la tarde, salió el sol.

Sherlock y John estaban frente a la chimenea por ese entonces. El dueño del castillo permanecía sentado, pero el rubio se encontraba tumbado con la cabeza sobre los muslos del otro, sujetando un libro abierto que leía en voz alta para que ambos disfrutaran de la historia.

Y mientras escuchaba la narración de John, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que el temporal se había calmado. Dándose de bruces con un profundo sentimiento. El miedo más atroz.

Quiso correr a cerrar la cortina para que John no se diera cuenta. Rogó porque el sol se ocultara detrás de tantas nubes que el cielo oscureciera. Pero sobretodo, pensó en abrazar a John para que no se le ocurriera marcharse de su vida.

Tan preocupado estaba, que perdió el hilo de lo que John le estaba leyendo.

–¿Te ha parecido curioso?

Agachó la cabeza y vio que John le miraba con los ojos interrogantes.

–¿El qué?

–El final del capítulo. ¿Te lo ha parecido?

–Ahm...

–No te has enterado, ¿no? –Sherlock negó con la cabeza, reconociéndolo. –¿Estás bien?

Entonces Sherlock se sintió culpable y con un ademán le señaló la ventana.

–Oh... –John se incorporó, quedando sentado. –La nevada se ha detenido. Oh, vaya—John se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana, para asomarse y creerse que fuera real.

Sherlock sintió un nudo en la garganta.

–Ya puedes regresar a casa, John—dijo a sabiendas de que si lo escuchaba decir de boca del rubio sería peor.

–Es cierto... –a pesar de todo, John no parecía del todo feliz. –Mi padre pensará que me ha pasado algo terrible.

–Ordenaré que te ensillen un caballo, así no tendrás que volver andando—dijo Sherlock aprovechando esa excusa para marcharse de la habitación.

La marcha de John tuvo lugar en medio de un silencio sepulcral. Lestrade, la señora Hudson y Mycroft permanecían cabizbajos, mientras John se montaba en el caballo de color canelo que le habían ensillado tal y como lo había dispuesto Sherlock. Todos con la idea inamovible de que no volverían a ver al muchacho de rubios cabellos y que jamás se desharía la maldición. Pero John también parecía afectado con el hecho de tener que marcharse.

Sherlock se acercó a él en cuanto sujetó las riendas con fuerza y le tendió el libro que minutos antes había estado leyendo tumbado en su regazo.

–Termínalo—dijo seco, pero le dolía infinitamente que su huésped se tuviera que ir de su castillo. –Así tendrás un recuerdo de que alguna vez estuviste aquí.

John lo cogió con delicadeza, como si fuera de vidrio.

–Volveré, Sherlock. Te lo prometo.

Sherlock asintió, pero palmeó la grupa del caballo haciendo que comenzara a trotar, alejándose de ellos.

Y cayó la noche en el castillo.

Sherlock, apesadumbrado, se había retirado a sus aposentos, después de hacerle prometer a todos los habitantes del castillo que jamás mencionarían el nombre de John Watson.

Había decidido no hacerse ilusiones de que volvería a verle y quería que tampoco los de su alrededor lo hicieran. Estaban condenados y nadie, ni ese chico tan maravilloso que habían conocido pondría fin a ello.

Sin embargo, horas después, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho al escuchar tres golpes fuertes en la puerta de entrada.

Se levantó del diván con rapidez y con la túnica ondeando detrás de él. La capucha que había vuelto a ponerse tras la marcha de John. La tela que le escondía del resto del mundo.

Se apresuró a abrir el portón, pero no era John quien estaba al otro lado.

Un hombre de cabellos canos y edad avanzada es con el que se encontró fuera. A su espalda había un grupo de gente, de unas seis personas, todos sujetando las riendas de sendos caballos. Y llamando la atención entre la multitud, destacaba la figura de una mujer de porte elegante y cabello dorado.

–Disculpe caballero—dijo el hombre más maduro. –Estamos buscando a un muchacho llamado John. Desapareció hace unos días. Creemos que le pilló la tormenta y buscó refugio en alguna parte. Con esos pensamientos hemos salido en su busca al amainar el temporal, y confiamos en que usted o alguien le haya podido ver.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó desconfiado.

–Mi nombre es Henry Watson. Soy el padre de John. Los que me acompañan son habitantes del pueblo que me están ayudando en la búsqueda.

Eso le asustó.

–¿Es el padre de John? Él volvió a casa hace horas. ¿No se han cruzado por el camino?

–¿Entonces conoce a John? –la mujer rubia dio varios pasos al frente. Alterada. Sus pies se hundían en la nieve, pero aún así ella llevaba tacones altos y se remangaba el vestido.

–Se refugió aquí—confirmó Sherlock, ganándose una mirada afilada de la mujer. Era consciente de que el hecho de ocultar su rostro, provocaba que no se fiasen demasiado de él. –Pero repito que se marchó.

Mary entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más a Sherlock, lo suficiente como para encararse con él, poniéndose incluso de puntillas.

–¿Y quién me garantiza que no lo tienes ahí dentro? Un tipo extraño, con un castillo en mitad del bosque. ¿Por qué debemos creer en tu palabra?

Ignorando si le respondía o no, le pasó de largo y entró por la puerta entreabierta detrás de Sherlock. Pero él se apresuró y la sujetó del antebrazo.

–He dicho que se ha marchado.

–Y yo digo que no tengo porqué creerte.

Mary se zafó del agarre y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Sherlock entonces miró al grupo.

–John se fue hace rato. Si no ha llegado a casa, es que le ha pasado algo. Cogeré un caballo. Los que quieran venir, que me sigan. Los que no, acompañen a la señorita que está ahí dentro.

Salvo un hombre que se quedó a esperar a Mary con el caballo, los demás, Henry incluido, siguieron a Sherlock por entre la nieve. Iluminándose el camino con antorchas, recorrieron el perímetro en grupo. Llegaron hasta el pueblo de nuevo, por si John había vuelto a casa mientras todos estaban en el castillo, pero nada. Volvieron al bosque, y las esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo conforme el sol iba apareciendo en el cielo trayendo consigo la mañana, y de nuevo, la nieve.

Por fortuna, la nevada esta vez era suave, lenta. Y no les obligaba a resguardarse. Así que continuaron la búsqueda. Hasta que, junto a un lago helado, se temieron lo peor.

El hielo estaba roto por una parte, como si algo o alguien lo hubiera atravesado y se hubiera hundido en el agua helada. Y junto al hueco había un zapato de John, y el libro que Sherlock le había regalado.

Sherlock y Henry se bajaron de sus respectivos caballos con el miedo en el cuerpo.

–¡John! –gritó Sherlock, que desesperado, se aventuró sobre el hielo sin importarle que se resquebrajara más bajo sus pies.

–¡John! –gritó Henry también. Y los demás le imitaron.

Sin embargo, antes de que Sherlock llegara al borde del agujero, escucharon algo.

–¡¿Papá?!

Era la voz de John, y había salido de alguna parte. Se miraron unos a otros, como para confirmar que no era producto de su imaginación y entonces empezaron a caminar en todas direcciones.

–¡John! –repitió Henry con una sonrisa esperanzadora dibujada en el rostro.

Y allí, entre unos matorrales cubiertos de nieve encontraron a John. Estaba hecho un ovillo, resguardándose del frío bajo la capa que le habían dado antes de marcharse del castillo. Tenía nieve en el pelo y tiritaba.

En cuanto Henry lo vio, corrió a abrazarle.

–¡Papá! –dijo John emocionado. –Lo siento, papá. Siento no haber ido a casa.

–No pasa nada, John. Tranquilo—dijo acariciándole el cabello y quitándole los copos que se habían posado sobre el.

–John... –Sherlock había recuperado el alma. Pero todavía respiraba agitado por la situación.

–¿Sherlock? –cuando John alzó la vista y lo vio allí de pie, se sorprendió. –Sherlock, tu caballo... perdóname. Nos topamos con unos lobos, el caballo se asustó y salió corriendo en dirección al lago sin que pudiera impedirlo... el hielo se rompió y el caballo... Perdóname Sherlock. Quise sacarlo. Tiré de las riendas, pero se hundía... Perdóname. Lo intenté...

Mientras Henry se ponía en pie y daba órdenes a los otros para disponerlo todo y llevar a su hijo de vuelta a casa, Sherlock se agachó a la altura de John y le abrazó.

–Lo importante es que estés bien, John. Menudo susto nos diste.

–He perdido el libro, Sherlock—sollozó John en su pecho.

–No está perdido, está en el lago—tranquilizó. –De todos modos, hay miles más en mi casa, ¿recuerdas?

John le miró y le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo, de forma genuina. Alzó las manos y le bajó la capucha, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

–Saliste a buscarme, Sherlock.

–Me preocupé—dijo al tiempo que quitaba un copo de la mejilla de John en un gesto espontáneo y cariñoso.

John se movió entonces. Inclinándose hacia Sherlock, le sujetó el rostro antes de unir sus labios con los suyos. Sintió el sobresalto del más alto, pero éste no se apartó. Al contrario, se dejó llevar. Olvidando por completo que estaban en medio de la nieve. Sintiendo por primera vez en su vida, aquel agradable calor en el pecho.

–Se avecina una ventisca... –dijo alguien.

–Deberíamos volver al pueblo ya, o nos pillará en medio del bosque—dijo otro.

Las voces se oían lejanas a pesar de que estaban a pocos pasos de ellos. Les escuchaban moverse, preparar los caballos. Hablar en susurros. Pero ellos parecían ajenos a todo eso.

Sherlock se sentía en el cielo, y estrechó a John todo lo que pudo entre sus brazos.

–¡En marcha! –ordenó alguno.

Y eso les obligó a detener el beso.

Cuando John abrió los ojos de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que Sherlock había cambiado.

–Oh... –musitó asombrado. Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender su sorpresa. –Sherlock... –John subió una de sus manos que estaba en la mejilla de Sherlock hasta su frente, estirando un bucle de negro cabello con uno de sus dedos. –Tu pelo es precioso—dijo.

Tras superar el desconcierto inicial, Sherlock llevó sus manos a la cabeza, comprobando que su cabello volvía a estar allí. Después pasó los dedos por la piel de su rostro y descubrió también que las cicatrices habían desaparecido.

–Has roto la maldición, John—dijo entonces.

–¿Lo hice? Creí que no se podía.

–Se podía si conseguía que alguien me quisiera.

–Pero dijiste...

–Sé que dije que no se podía deshacer, pero mentí. No quería tu lástima, John. Quería justo lo que he conseguido—dijo estrechando sus manos y ayudándole a ponerse en pie. –Tu amor. –Sherlock se dirigió de pronto a los demás. –Vamos a mi castillo. Queda más cerca que vuestro pueblo. Cuando el temporal se calme, podréis regresar.

Todos le hicieron caso, y marcharon al castillo.

Sherlock fue el primero en bajar del caballo y ayudó a John a hacer lo mismo. Estaba ansioso por entrar y ver a sus empleados de nuevo como seres humanos.

Abrió el portón de la entrada sin soltar la mano de John y accedieron al castillo. Pero no se encontraron en el recibidor como cabía esperar. De repente estaban en el gran salón. La chimenea encendida. El gramófono reproduciendo una melodía clásica. Y atravesando la ventana del fondo, el cuerpo de Mary Morstan.

John contuvo el aliento, pero Sherlock se acercó.

La parte superior del cuerpo de Mary asomaba al exterior a través de los cristales rotos, pero la inferior continuaba dentro del salón. Sherlock tiró de ella por la cintura y la tumbó sobre el suelo. Tenía los ojos abiertos, y todavía llevaba los llamativos pendientes y la pulsera de esmeraldas en la muñeca. Alguien la había empujado, pero no la habían asesinado para robarle, eso estaba claro.

–John... Es como el segundo caso... –dijo confuso. –La segunda maqueta de ''El Miniaturista''.

*******

–Sherlock.

–...

–Sherlock.

Alzó la cabeza, pero sintió una punzada en el cuello por haber dormido en mala postura. Al desperezarse, se dio cuenta de que había dormido sentado y estaba en la cocina.

–Te has dormido con la cara sobre la mesa. Debías estar muy cansado para hacer algo así—dijo John divertido mientras servía té caliente en dos tazas.

–Estaba soñando—admitió masajeándose la nuca. –Otra vez esos cuentos.

–¿De qué hablas?

–El libro. El que cogí... ¿No te acuerdas?

–Ahm, claro.

–Y como en el sueño anterior... Se repitió la similitud con una maqueta. Con la segunda. La mujer que fue empujada contra una ventana y murió.

–Sherlock, creo que necesitas unas vacaciones. Soñar con casos no puede ser bueno.

Y Sherlock le miró como si le hubiera dicho una aberración.

*******

_En un país muy lejano, hace ya mucho tiempo, vivían un rey y una reina. Muchos años hacía que anhelaban un hijo y al fin su deseo se vio cumplido con el nacimiento de un lindo niño al que pusieron por nombre, John._

_El nacimiento fue motivo de regocijo general y un gran día de fiesta fue proclamado para que todos los habitantes del reino pudieran rendir pleitesía al principito._

_Esta historia comienza ese día feliz. El día en el que el reino celebraba tan esperado acontecimiento. En el que el rey Henry y la reina Ella dieron la bienvenida a un amigo de toda la vida._

–¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? –preguntó un pequeño Sherlock mientras contemplaba el paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos con cara de aburrimiento.

Desde muy temprano, su padre y él habían subido al carruaje para ver a un bebé recién nacido en el reino de al lado, bebé al que dicho sea de paso, Sherlock no tenía interés alguno por conocer.

–Porque Henry es un buen amigo mío, y es nuestro deber ir a dar la bienvenida a su primogénito.

–Es amigo tuyo, podrías haber venido tú solo. No me necesitabas para eso.

Se ganó una mirada de su padre a modo de reprimenda.

–Debes conocer a ese niño porque en un futuro tú y él es probable que tengáis que desposaros.

–¿Casarme con él? –Sherlock hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Sherlock, eres un niño inteligente. Sabes que si te casas con el hijo del rey Henry, nuestro reino y el suyo se unirán. Y eso, a parte de ampliar el reino, es perfecto para la economía, el comercio... Son todo ventajas. Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás mejor.

Sherlock se cruzó de brazos.

–No pienso casarme nunca, y menos con ese niño—dijo y le sacó la lengua a su padre, haciendo que este enrojeciera de la ira.

–Lo harás porque yo lo digo. ¡O te desheredo!

_Continuará..._


	6. Eres tú...

Cuando finalmente llegaron al gran palacio que se alzaba en la parte más alta del reino, Sherlock y su padre se apearon del carruaje.

Sherlock se sorprendió de que tanta gente hubiera ido a ver a un bebé al que él no le daba la más mínima importancia. Y no solo eso, sino que parecían en extremo felices y no dejaban de alzar la voz para decir a todos los que quisieran escucharles, sus buenos deseos hacia el principito que acababa de llegar al mundo.

–¡Su real majestad, el rey Arthur y su alteza, el príncipe Sherlock! –anunció una voz al tiempo que los mencionados avanzaban por la sala hasta colocarse delante de los reyes e inclinarse en señal de respeto.

Sherlock lo hizo a regañadientes, porque para colmo, su padre le había dado un presente que debía entregar a sus majestades. Un regalo para su retoño, al que él ya despreciaba. Odiaba que le impusieran algo, y el matrimonio era de las peores cosas que le podían obligar a hacer.

Henry se levantó del trono para recibir a su amigo, y ambos hombres no tardaron en darse un afectuoso abrazo. Primero Henry, y luego fue Ella la que abrazó a Arthur, que sonreía como si fuera él el padre de la criatura que iban a conocer.

–Cuanto has crecido, Sherlock. La última vez que te vimos, todavía eras un bebé—dijo Henry revolviéndole los pequeños rizos negros con una mano.

–Hace mucho de eso entonces—dijo Sherlock sin ganas de hablar. No quería estar allí. No le gustaba rodearse de tanta gente. Y lo que menos le agradaba era conocer al dichoso bebé.

–Ven a conocer a John, Sherlock—dijo afectuosa Ella, guiando al niño a la cuna que había cerca del trono.

La cuna era hermosa, desde luego. De madera pulida y bien tallada, con un dosel del que colgaban unas cortinas de seda en color celeste. Y detalles de oro que indicaban a todos los presentes que allí dormía un verdadero príncipe.

Sherlock acompañó a la amable mujer y se asomó para ver al neonato.

Sólo podía verle la cabecita, porque el resto de su cuerpo estaba tapado por una manta de impoluto blanco. Pero el bebé no era tan terrible de contemplar como él se había imaginado.

Sonrosadas mejillas, labios pequeños, y una pelusilla rubia por cabello. Sin embargo, no pudo verle los ojos porque los tenía cerrados, sumido en un profundo sueño y respirando con la boca entreabierta.

Aún así, Sherlock puso su mejor cara de aversión y le sacó la lengua al inocente crío durmiente, aprovechando que su padre andaba distraído a sus espaldas.

Entonces la voz que les había anunciado minutos antes, volvió a gritar.

–¡Sus honorables excelencias, las tres ilustres hadas! ¡La buena hada, Martha! ¡La buena hada, Molly! ¡Y la buena hada, Mycroft!

Los tres seres alados entraron por uno de los ventanales del palacio, y en un momento estaban delante de los reyes, inclinándose con el mismo respeto que los demás. Acto seguido, se apresuraron para ver al bebé, y al contemplarlo, sus rostros se iluminaron como el primer sol de la mañana.

–Es un encanto... –dijo emocionada Molly.

Entonces todas se dirigieron a los reyes.

–Cada uno de nosotros dotará al bebé de un raro don, que en suma, serán tres—les dijo Mycroft a Henry y Ella.

Martha fue la primera en sacar su varita y hacer una floritura con ella en dirección a la cuna.

–Principito, mi don especial para ti será la _bondad_. Una virtud que no todos poseen. El pensar en el prójimo y en su bienestar. No habrá en el mundo alguien más bueno que tú.

Y unas motas doradas como purpurina cayeron sobre el bebé que continuaba durmiendo ajeno a todo.

La siguiente en dar un paso al frente fue Molly. Que imitó a Martha sacando la varita y agitándola de igual modo.

–Hermoso principito, mi don para ti será la _inteligencia_. Una virtud que en ti, superará lo normal. Todo aquello por lo que te apasiones, no supondrá ningún reto para ti, porque lo aprenderás con mucha facilidad.

Y las motas doradas volvieron a bañarlo.

Tocaba el turno de Mycroft y se adelantó a sus hermanas para dar su don al bebé, pero una ráfaga de viento se lo impidió. Una ráfaga tan violenta que las puertas se azotaron, y los vestidos de las invitadas se agitaron.

Entonces por la puerta entró una mujer alta, de cabellos oscuros y aspecto siniestro. Llevaba un gran báculo en la mano y caminó hasta situarse frente a los reyes.

–Es Janine... –musitó Molly asustada.

–¿A qué ha venido esa aquí? –preguntó molesto Mycroft, puesto que había interrumpido su turno.

–Se ve que ésta es una reunión brillante, rey Henry—dijo Janine con tono cortés. –La realeza, la nobleza, la plebe y... –miró a las tres hadas y sonrió. –Hasta la gentuza. Realmente me sentí apenada al no recibir invitación a tan importante acontecimiento.

–Es que no se te quería aquí—dijo Mycroft.

–¡¿Que no se me...?! –fingió sorpresa, pero se relajó enseguida. –Qué embarazosa situación. Esperaba que todo se debiera a un descuido, pero en tal caso, será mejor que me vaya.

Hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Ella la detuvo.

–¿No os sentís ofendida, excelencia?

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué, vuestra majestad? En absoluto. Y para demostraros mi buena voluntad, yo también concederé un don a vuestro hijo.

Las tres hadas corrieron a rodear la cuna.

–¡Oíd bien todos vosotros! –anunció mientras agitaba su báculo. –El príncipe sí crecerá dotado de gran inteligencia y extrema bondad. También podrá ser amado por cuantos le conozcan. Pero, al cumplir los dieciocho años, antes de que el sol se ponga, se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca, ¡y morirá!

–¡No! –chilló Ella que corrió hacia la cuna y cogió a su bebé en brazos para protegerlo contra su pecho.

Janine mientras tanto se reía, satisfecha de su maleficio.

–¡Detened a esa hechicera! –ordenó Henry.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Janine se esfumó sin darles la oportunidad de capturarla, dejando tras de sí el espantoso sonido de sus últimas carcajadas.

–No desesperéis majestades—dijo Martha al ver a los reyes tan afligidos acunando a su bebé. –Mycroft aún tiene un don para él.

–¿Podrá deshacer ese horrible hechizo? –preguntó esperanzado Henry.

–No, señor—dijo Molly. –Los poderes de Janine son grandes, alteza. Pero puede ayudar en algo.

Mycroft se acercó a Ella que continuaba con el bebé en los brazos y agitó la varita.

–Dulce principito, si por ese desdichado embrujo te ha de herir el huso de una rueca un dedo, que haya un rayo de esperanza con el don que te concedo. Y no con la muerte. Solo en profundo sueño la fatal profecía se cumplirá y de ese sueño hechicero despertarás al calor del primer beso de amor.

–Pues me parece que no tendré que casarme finalmente—dijo Sherlock en voz baja conteniendo una risilla mientras los últimos destellos dorados caían sobre el pequeño John.

_No obstante, los reyes preocupados por la vida de su hijo, decretaron de inmediato que todas las ruecas de hilar que hubiera en el reino fueran quemadas ese mismo día. Y la real orden se cumplió._

_Y por si no fuera suficiente, las tres hadas se llevaron a John para ocultarlo en una cabaña escondida en medio del bosque hasta que estuviera completamente a salvo._

_Así, muchos tristes años pasaron para los reyes y su pueblo. Pero a medida que se acercaba la fecha en la que el príncipe cumpliría dieciocho años, el reino entero empezó a regocijarse porque todos sabían que, mientras, en los dominios de Janine, la montaña prohibida tronaba con su ira y su despecho porque su infame profecía no se había aún realizado._

_Pero ella no cejaba en su empeño. Encontraría a John, y se cumpliría su voluntad._

–Creo que este pastel será el adecuado—dijo Molly señalando la imagen del libro que los tres contemplaban rodeando la mesa.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños número dieciocho de John y querían hacerle algo especial puesto que volvería a su palacio y se separaría de ellos.

Mycroft, Molly y Martha se habían encariñado mucho con el muchacho, al que consideraban como un hijo. Aún así, a pesar de la pena, querían que John tuviera una gran fiesta, aunque solo fuera con ellos cuatro dentro de esa pequeña cabaña.

Habían pensado mucho en ese momento. En el que le contarían que los tres eran hadas encargadas de protegerle. Que era hijo de reyes. Y que su verdadero hogar era el palacio y no esa casucha algo destartalada. Pero todavía no sabían qué palabras utilizar, puesto que eran conscientes de que sería un duro golpe para el chico, de eso no tenían duda.

John se despertó temprano, como de costumbre y bajó las escaleras, encontrando a su tío y a sus tías en la cocina, hablando en susurros alrededor de la mesa.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención. Sabía perfectamente que se traían algo entre manos.

–Voy a dar un paseo—informó.

Las tres cabezas se alzaron en su dirección y asintieron casi sincronizadas.

–Ten cuidado en no alejarte demasiado—dijo su tía Molly.

–No hables con extraños—dijo Mycroft.

–Vuelve para el almuerzo—dijo Martha.

Y John salió de la casa conteniendo la risa. Qué inocentes podían ser a veces sus tíos pensando que él era un iluso que no se daba cuenta de las cosas. Sobretodo cuando eran tan poco delicados ocultándolo.

Así que estaba convencido de que le estaban preparando algo por su cumpleaños que se acercaba peligrosamente. Cumpliría dieciocho años en pocos días y tenía planes. Grandes. Para empezar, se marcharía de la cabaña a ver mundo. Quería conocer nuevos lugares. Y a nuevas personas.

Quería con locura a sus tías y a su tío, pero eran las únicas personas con las que se había relacionado en todos esos años. Siempre obedeciendo sus ordenes de no acercarse ni hablar con nadie.

Si ellos supieran que John había visto a gente pasar por el bosque, pero que no se les había acercado jamás por hacerles caso. Aunque sentía mucha curiosidad.

Una vez pilló a un hombre pescando en el río, y le observó durante toda la mañana, subido en un árbol. Aquel hombre pescó dos peces y perdió otro antes de marcharse.

Y en otra ocasión, un grupo de caballeros pasaron con rapidez cerca de donde él se encontraba leyendo una novela. Iban montados en sus caballos y vistiendo relucientes armaduras plateadas.

Había memorizado ambas ocasiones como dos de los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida. Y como dos de sus más preciados secretos. Aquellos que jamás contaría.

John caminó tranquilamente por el sendero hasta que llegó al río. Sacó un pedazo de pan que tenía en su bolsillo desde el día anterior y lo lanzó al agua. En un instante, los peces se lanzaron sobre el y lo desmenuzaron.

–Buenos días—dijo John a los peces. –Buenos días—dijo a los pájaros que piaban en la rama del árbol que tenía encima de su cabeza.

Y entonces comenzó a desvestirse.

El agua del río estaba fresca y tan limpia que se podía ver el fondo. Y John siempre se daba un buen baño a primera hora de la mañana para mantenerse activo el resto del día. Era uno de los caprichos que se podía permitir.

Sherlock ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había huido de su padre y sus molestos discursos. Un día sí y otro también.

Harto de que siempre estuviera recordándole sus obligaciones como heredero del trono, cuando él ni siquiera tenía interés en ser rey. Preocuparse por la gente de todo un reino no era que le hiciera ilusión. Así que cogió su caballo y se escapó dejando atrás a la guardia de su padre. Pero esta vez se había adentrado demasiado en el bosque y dudaba de que le fueran a encontrar.

Relajado, ató las riendas del caballo en el tronco de un árbol y se tumbó sobre la aromática hierba.

A Sherlock le gustaba pensar. Y saber. El conocimiento le atraía como un imán. Saber todo sobre todo era su mayor pasión, aunque a su padre le sacara de quicio. Había leído todos los libros que habían caído en sus manos y memorizado toda la información de ellos que había considerado que valía la pena, almacenándola en lo que él llamaba ''su palacio mental''. El mejor lugar del mundo. En donde podía estar en calma, con las cosas más interesantes del universo.

Allí no era el príncipe. Ni tenía un padre agobiante. Ni necesitaba dormir. Ni comer. Sólo aprender. Regodearse en la sabiduría y disfrutarla como un niño lo haría con una bolsa de caramelos llenos de azúcar.

Cerró los ojos mientras los rizos de su pelo se mecían con la brisa, juntó las manos bajo la barbilla y se dispuso a entrar en su _palacio_.

Justo iba a hacerlo, cuando escuchó un chapoteo muy cerca.

Abrió un ojo, pero no movió ningún otro músculo.

–¿Estoy junto al río? –miró al caballo, pero éste estaba a su lado, comiendo algunas briznas de hierba del suelo.

De repente, escuchó una risa seguida de más chapoteos. Definitivamente, sí estaba junto al río. Y alguien se estaba bañando.

Por mera curiosidad, se puso en pie y oteó su alrededor en busca del culpable de que no hubiera podido entrar en su palacio. Se abrió paso entre los matorrales para llegar a la orilla. Y entonces le vio.

Era un chico rubio, de su edad aparentemente. Metido en el agua hasta la cintura, con el torso desnudo y riéndose porque a su lado habían un par de patos nadando, como si los animales le estuvieran haciendo compañía.

–¿Te importa no hacer tanto ruido? Intento pensar—dijo llamando la atención del chico que, asustado, se dio la vuelta para ver quien le había hablado.

John al verlo, se hundió en el agua hasta que sólo se le veía la cabeza de la nariz para arriba.

Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto. Si el chico intentaba esconderse, se le daba de pena.

–Gracias—dijo empezando a marcharse. Pero mientras lo hacía, escuchó el ruido del agua. John salía de ella. Como por inercia volteó el rostro para mirarle de nuevo, sin embargo, cuando el chico vio que le observaba, nuevamente volvió a hundirse.

Sherlock regresó a la orilla.

–¿Acaso estás desnudo? ¿Por eso no sales si te miro? –preguntó. No por nada era considerado un genio.

La cara de John se lo dijo todo, porque las mejillas se le pusieron rojas como manzanas maduras. Pero era honesto y asintió.

–Los dos somos hombres. No iba a ver nada que no haya visto antes—comentó despreocupado. No es que le interesara ver al chico desnudo, pero le resultaba cómica su actitud.

–No estoy acostumbrado a que me vean desnudo—dijo John sin salir del agua.

–Si prometo no mirar, ¿saldrás?

John volvió a asentir tímidamente y Sherlock se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el grueso tronco de un árbol. Le parecía ridículo estar haciendo algo como aquello, pero la curiosidad era más poderosa. Por alguna extraña razón aquel jovencito le había llamado la atención. Y eso que no parecía tener nada de especial.

Por las prendas de ropa que vio sobre una piedra dedujo que no era más que un campesino. Por su reacción, que era un joven inocente, que seguramente no había salido demasiado del bosque y apenas conocía a nadie. Pero también suponía que era afable. Aquella risa que había escuchado mientras nadaba junto a los patos le indicaba que se trataba de un chico risueño, por lo que no tendría nada de malo charlar un poco con él.

–Ya puedes mirar—escuchó.

Cuando se volteó a mirar a John, éste llevaba un pantalón marrón oscuro y una camisa blanca al menos dos tallas más grandes que la que debía llevar. Efectivamente, se trataba de un campesino.

Sin embargo, se quedó absorto unos instantes mirando a aquel muchacho.

Con los cabellos rubios mojados pegados en la frente. Evidentemente, no se había secado al salir del río, y el agua estaba pasándole factura, porque aquella camisa blanca comenzaba a transparentarse, dejando entrever el definido torso del jovencito.

–Siento no haberte dejado pensar—dijo John compungido dispuesto a marcharse para no molestarle más.

–¡Espera! –detuvo Sherlock. No sabía porqué, pero el chico debía quedarse. –Siento... Siento lo que te dije. Tú puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras. Es que soy...un poco quisquilloso. –Se acercó al rubio y le tendió la mano. –Me llamo Sherlock.

–Yo Hamish—dijo John devolviéndole el saludo.

John estaba que no le cabía el alma en el cuerpo, puesto que era la primera vez que hablaba con otra persona que no fueran sus tíos. Lo cual le emocionaba y asustaba a partes iguales.

–Hamish... Curioso nombre.

–Igual que Sherlock—dijo John sonriente.

–Sherlock es un nombre bonito. Con clase.

–No he dicho que sea feo—John rió sin poder evitarlo, y contagió a Sherlock. Ambos allí, de pie junto al río, no tardaron en tomar asiento y mantener una conversación.

–Digamos que me escondo—dijo Sherlock tirando una piedra al agua que hizo una floritura en la superficie antes de hundirse.

–¿De quién?

–¿Qué más da?

–¿Has hecho algo malo? –preguntó John.

–Según mi padre, sí. ¿Y tú qué hacías aquí? Aparte de bañarte desnudo.

John volvió a ruborizarse al recordar como el otro le había pillado.

–Sólo hacía tiempo. Pronto es mi cumpleaños y mis tías y mi tío están planeando hacerme una fiesta. Quiero que se crean que será una sorpresa.

–¿Cuántos años cumples?

–Dieciocho. Ellos se entusiasman mucho con estas cosas y no quiero quitarles las ilusiones. Aunque solo sea una fiesta de cuatro personas—dijo algo apenado mientras se abrazaba sus propias piernas.

–Yo odio mis cumpleaños. Cuantos más años cumples más responsabilidades te dan.

–A mi me gustan. Con dieciocho años permitirán que me vaya de casa.

–¿Dónde vives?

–En una cabaña... Por allí—John señaló la dirección, entre los árboles.

–Entonces vienes aquí a menudo.

–Todos los días—confirmó el rubio.

–Pues quizás yo deba volver mañana—apreció Sherlock.

–¿De verdad? –John no pudo evitar la nota de ilusión en la voz.

–¿Estarás aquí?

–Sí. Justo aquí.

John se puso en pie y Sherlock le imitó, sacudiéndose el pantalón.

–Tengo que irme. Pronto sirven el almuerzo y no les gusta que llegue tarde. Se preocupan.

–Pues, hasta mañana, Hamish.

_Continuará..._


	7. Tu nombre es John y eres un príncipe

Al día siguiente, tal y como había dicho, Sherlock volvió al bosque y se encontró de nuevo con John en el mismo lugar. Igual al día siguiente, y al siguiente. Hasta que llegó el cumpleaños de John.

–¿Quieres venir a mi fiesta, Sherlock? Nunca hemos tenido invitados, y me gustaría mucho que vinieras—dijo John tumbado sobre la hierba junto a Sherlock, mientras ambos miraban el cielo azul despejado de nubes.

–Me encantaría, Hamish—respondió Sherlock. Y a tientas, encontró la mano de John y entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña, las tres hadas organizaban la fiesta sorpresa que tendría lugar horas después, en cuanto John llegara.

–Tengo todos los ingredientes listos, voy a empezar a preparar el pastel—dijo Molly colocando todas las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

–Yo voy a hacerle un traje digno de un príncipe—dijo Martha sacando las telas de color rojo oscuro del interior de un baúl.

–Y yo voy a buscar las varitas—dijo Mycroft subiendo las escaleras al piso superior.

–¿Las varitas? ¡No! ¡Nada de magia! –exclamó Martha deteniendo a Mycroft y alcanzándole para arrastrarle hasta un taburete.

Mycroft se subió a desgana.

–Pero hoy cumple dieciocho años, en cuanto se haga de noche, la maldición quedará olvidada—se quejó.

–No podemos correr ningún riesgo—siguió Martha. –Y ahora estate quieto, tú serás mi maniquí, no importa que estés gordo.

–Pero tú no sabes coser—se silenció cuando Martha le cubrió hasta la cabeza con la tela roja.

–Es muy sencillo.

–¡Necesitamos la magia! –vociferó Mycroft cada vez más molesto.

Martha le ignoró y comenzó a cortar la tela.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Mycroft.

–Empiezo por la casaca. Luego haré el calzón, así que no te muevas—canturreó la mujer de lo más ilusionada.

–Es horrible el color rojo. Debería ser azul—apreció Mycroft con cara de disgusto.

–Se verá lindo vestido de rojo, no digas tonterías—a pesar de que Martha le respondía, parecía estar metida en su propio mundo, pinchando alfileres en la tela y midiendo a Mycroft por todas partes. –Fue lo que decidimos.

–Tú lo decidiste.

Cuando Mycroft comenzó a ver cómo estaba quedando la ropa, se fijó en que parecía el envoltorio de un caramelo.

–Se ve horrible.

–Es porque tú lo tienes puesto—dijo Martha cortando más tela. –Hamish es más delgado que tú, y más bajito también.

–Pero ha crecido mucho... –dijo Mycroft melancólico de pronto, contagiando a las demás. –Y parece que fue ayer cuando le trajimos a vivir aquí.

–Sí... era muy pequeñito—dijo Molly emocionada.

–Y ya mañana se convertirá en príncipe y no tendremos más a nuestro pequeño hijito—dijo Martha con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Ya sabíamos que este día tenía que llegar... –dijo Mycroft haciéndose el estoico.

–Pero llegó muy pronto—dijo Molly removiendo la masa del pastel.

–Después de todo le hemos tenido durante dieciocho años. Tenemos que dejar de portarnos como tontos—dijo Martha. –¡A trabajar! No sea que vaya a regresar antes de que hayamos terminado.

Lamentablemente, tal y como Mycroft había pronosticado, Martha, que no sabía coser, hizo una ropa espantosa, y la tarta de Molly era un desastre que se caía a pedazos. Así que no les quedó otra que hacer uso de las varitas, cosa que acabó llamando la atención de uno de los secuaces de Janine, descubriendo su escondite finalmente.

Cuando John volvió a casa, lo primero que encontró fue un hermoso traje de gala con detalles y botones en plateado ; que gracias a la aportación mágica en el último segundo de Mycroft, era de color azul. Y una tarta con dieciocho velas encendidas.

–¡Sorpresa! –gritaron los tres al unísono saliendo de su escondite.

Lo cierto es que John se esperaba una tarta poco comestible hecha con todo el cariño del mundo por su tía Molly, pero la que le habían preparado tenía buena pinta, y además estaba aquella ropa tan hermosa, que pensó sería perfecta para la fiesta y para recibir a Sherlock.

–Gracias—dijo abrazando uno por uno a sus parientes.

–Feliz cumpleaños—le dijeron orgullosas Molly y Martha. Al tiempo que Mycroft le pellizcaba las mejillas.

–Os agradezco todo esto. Gracias tía Molly por el pastel. Es muy grande, así que él también podrá comer un pedazo—dijo John entusiasmado.

–¿Él? –preguntaron las tres hadas confundidas.

–Un amigo que he invitado... Es... Un amigo especial. Os caerá muy bien.

–¿Has hecho amistad con un extraño, Hamish? –Martha estaba escandalizada, igual que los demás.

–Bueno, ya no es un extraño. Lo conocí hace unos días. Es maravilloso.

–¿Acaso estás enamorado? –. Ahora fue el turno de Molly de preguntar al ver la actitud de John con aquel brillo en los ojos.

–Sí—reconoció el chico sin rodeos. –Y él también creo que lo está de mi.

–Eso es terrible—dijo Mycroft.

–¿Terrible? ¿Por qué? –preguntó contrariado John. Vale que tenía prohibido hablar con desconocidos, pero a día de hoy, Sherlock no era tal. Y había demostrado que no era peligroso. –No olviden que hoy cumplo dieciocho años. Ya soy un adulto.

–No se trata de la edad... –dijo Martha pensando en las palabras adecuadas. Tal parecía que había llegado el momento de revelar la verdad.

–Ya estás comprometido, Hamish—dijo Molly apenada.

–¿Comprometido?¿Con quién? –preguntó afectado.

–Desde que naciste, para casarte con un príncipe—continuó Martha.

John entonces se relajó.

–Eso es imposible, para casarme con un príncipe, yo tendría que ser...

–Un príncipe también—completó Mycroft. –Y lo eres. Eres el príncipe John.

–¿John? ¿Qué...? Me llamo Hamish—John había entrado en estado de negación absoluta.

–Eres hijo del rey Henry y la reina Ella. Y esta noche te devolveremos al palacio con ellos—siguió Martha.

–¡No! ¡Yo debo estar aquí! ¡Él va a venir!

Molly le tomó de las manos.

–Lo siento, John, pero no debes volver a ver al joven ese.

–¡No es justo! –gritó antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Lo que ni John ni las hadas sabían, era que el sirviente de Janine había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

–¡Venga, Sherlock! ¡Nos vamos! –gritó Arthur a su hijo desde la puerta del dormitorio del muchacho mientras éste terminaba de vestirse.

–Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo—dijo terminando de ponerse los zapatos.

–Oh, claro que vendrás. Tenemos que estar con Henry y Ella para recibir a John.

–Y yo te digo que no voy a recibir a nadie.

–Sherlock...

–Padre, es inútil. Desherédame si quieres, pero estoy enamorado y John me importa un comino.

Arthur parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo.

–¿Enamorado? ¿De quién?

–De un campesino.

–¿De un...? –y Arthur se quedó boquiabierto.

–Y si tengo que casarme con alguien, lo haré con él.

–¡No puedes hacerme eso a mi! –Arthur comenzó a alterarse, pero Sherlock terminaba de vestirse para marcharse a casa de John, a la fiesta de cumpleaños.

–¿Qué te he hecho? Siempre me negué a ese matrimonio concertado. Y si me disculpas, me voy a la cabaña para verle.

–¡Renunciar al reino! ¡A la corona! ¡¿Por un campesino?! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

Y sin que se diera cuenta, mientras chillaba y chillaba, Sherlock ya se había marchado en su caballo.

Se apresuró en llegar a la cabaña, para no hacer esperar más a Hamish. Era un paso importante el conocer a su familia. Tener la aprobación de las personas importantes en la vida de su adorado rubio para poder estar juntos. Y no veía la hora.

Pero al mismo tiempo, un apenado John estaba siendo guiado hacia palacio por las tres hadas. Entraron por una de las puertas traseras que daba acceso a una de las torres y subieron hasta la habitación que habían dispuesto para John.

Allí pudo quitarse la túnica con la que se había cubierto para no ser reconocido por el camino y se contempló en un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el dormitorio. Viéndose vestido con el elegante traje azul que ya no le parecía tan apropiado porque no estaba para celebraciones.

–Y ahora te entregaremos nuestro último regalo para ti—dijo Martha.

Entonces ella, Molly y Mycroft sacaron sus varitas y las agitaron en el aire, haciendo que apareciera una corona de resplandeciente oro.

–El símbolo de tu realeza, una corona que has de usar según tu deber real y tu derecho—concluyó Mycroft poniéndosela al chico sobre la cabeza.

Sin embargo, John estaba demasiado triste y con el corazón roto de pensar que no volvería a ver a Sherlock. Y con ese pensamiento, se dejó caer sobre la cama enterrando el rostro entre la almohada.

Afectadas, las hadas le dejaron a solas un rato antes de tener que volver para acompañarle en su presentación frente a sus padres y toda la corte.

Aprovechando que John ya no tenía compañía, Janine actuó. Se metió en su mente para controlarle, y le abrió un pasadizo a través del castillo que le llevó directamente hacia una rueca. John tocó el huso, y perdió la conciencia.

Cuando las tres hadas entraron en la habitación y no vieron a John por ninguna parte, se temieron lo peor y lo buscaron sin descanso. Hasta que se dieron de bruces con Janine.

–Ha sido mucha la osadía y pretensión vuestra, creyendo que podríais vencerme a mi—dijo Janine a las hadas. –¡A mí, la emperatriz del mal! –. Y antes de desaparecer entre carcajadas, les mostró a John. –Ahí tenéis a vuestro adorado principito.

Mientras, en el horizonte, el sol mostraba sus últimos rayos.

–¡Arthur!

Henry y Ella estaban muy emocionados con la llegada de su hijo, pero también les alegró mucho ver a su viejo amigo.

–Henry... –el hombre estaba incómodo. No encontraba las palabras para decirle a su camarada que Sherlock había rechazado el matrimonio concertado con John.

–¿Dónde está Sherlock? Creíamos que vendría contigo—comentó Ella.

–Pues hay algo que debo deciros y...

De pronto las trompetas sonaron.

–¡El sol se ha puesto! –anunció alguien. –¡Estad listos para dar la bienvenida a vuestro príncipe!

La gente estalló en gritos de júbilo y comenzaron a lanzar fuegos artificiales en la distancia.

Sin embargo, John no iba a aparecer. Las hadas lo habían llevado de vuelta al dormitorio y le habían tumbado en la cama, para que allí esperara el primer beso de amor que pudiera despertarle de nuevo.

–Pobre del rey Henry y la reina Ella—dijo Molly entre lágrimas.

–Lo que ha pasado les romperá el corazón—dijo Mycroft mientras acariciaba el cabello de John.

Martha se repuso.

–No lo sabrán nunca. Porque los dormiremos a todos hasta que John despierte.

Y así lo hicieron, durmiendo a todo el reino.

En la sala del trono, el rey Arthur seguía intentando hablar con un dormido Henry.

–Pues lo que tengo que deciros... –bostezo. –Es que mi hijo Sherlock... –bostezo. –Se ha enamorado de un campesino...

Martha escuchó eso y se acercó al rey para sonsacarle información antes de que se durmiera del todo.

–¿Quién es ese campesino? ¿Dónde le conoció? –cuestionó el hada inquieta.

–No lo sé... –se estaba sumiendo en un profundo sueño. –Pero ha ido... a verlo... a una cabaña.

–¡A una cabaña! ¡Es John! ¡Y el príncipe Sherlock! –. Nerviosa, voló a donde estaban las otras dos hadas. –¡Molly! ¡Mycroft! Tenemos que volver a la cabaña. El misterioso joven que John conoció en el bosque a espaldas de nosotros es el príncipe Sherlock. ¡Él puede despertarle!

Sherlock llegó a la cabaña con ansias de ver a Hamish así que se bajó del caballo de un salto y llamó a la puerta.

–Adelante—dijo una voz. Pero cuando entró, le asaltaron los secuaces de Janine, que también le estaba esperando allí adentro.

–Vaya, qué agradable sorpresa—dijo ella cuando ya Sherlock estaba atado y amordazado. –Esta trampa la planeé para un campesino cualquiera, ¿y qué logro?, que caiga un príncipe. Tendré que rehacer mis planes para nuestro huésped real.

Y lo llevaron a su castillo en la montaña prohibida.

Las hadas llegaron a la cabaña y vieron los destrozos que había causado el príncipe al revolverse para evitar ser capturado, así que llegaron a la conclusión de que Janine estaba metida detrás de todo. A sabiendas seguramente, malvada como era, de que el beso de Sherlock podría despertar a John.

Sherlock despertó dentro de una fría celda con paredes de piedra. Le dolía la cabeza, y las muñecas por las fuertes ataduras que le habían mantenido prisionero, pero ahora estaba encadenado a la pared. Aunque se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Janine se encontraba frente a él, de pie, con su báculo en las manos. Sonriente por el triunfo.

–No estéis triste, alteza. Os mostraré algo que sin duda os gustará. –De buen humor, sacudió su báculo, haciendo que algunas imágenes aparecieran en la esfera que lo coronaba. –Aquí lo tenéis, el castillo del rey Henry. Y en la más alta torre, soñando con su único y verdadero amor, duerme el príncipe John. ¿Pero qué veo? ¿No es el adorable Hamish? ¿Es posible que le escondieran en el bosque todos estos años para que no se cumpliera mi voluntad bajo un nombre falso? Lástima. Es realmente adorable. No me extraña que os haya robado el corazón, príncipe Sherlock. Quién diría que es el mismo niño que despreciasteis al saber que os casaríais. Ironías del destino. No me imagino lo terrible que debe ser para ti verle sumido en un sueño sin fin. Y creía que el amor lo vencía todo—se carcajeó, haciendo enojar a Sherlock que intentó acercarse a ella, pero se lo impidieron las cadenas. –Disfruta de tus pensamientos, príncipe Sherlock. Aquí tienes todo el tiempo y la soledad del mundo para hacerlo—añadió y le dejó solo.

–John... –musitó Sherlock derrotado, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo.

–Príncipe Sherlock—la voz de Martha llamó su atención, y el hada apareció con los otros dos a sus espaldas. Liberándole de las cadenas.

–Te ayudaremos a salir de aquí—dijo Mycroft.

Y lo cumplieron.

_Continuará..._


	8. La tercera coincidencia

No fue sencillo escapar de la montaña prohibida. Los esbirros de Janine, y ella misma no les pusieron las cosas fáciles. Pero por suerte, el universo y las hadas estaban de su parte, y un rayo caído del cielo fulminó a Janine, acabando con su vida.

Sherlock se bajó del caballo para comprobar que realmente estaba muerta, allí, en medio del puente que le llevaba al reino del rey Henry y su esposa.

Se agachó a la altura del cadáver y le tomó el pulso contrariado.

–Ha muerto electrocutada... Esto me resulta familiar... Como en la tercera maqueta...

–Príncipe Sherlock. John os aguarda—interrumpió Mycroft.

–¡John! –olvidándose de la muerta, volvió a subir al caballo y raudo galopó hacia el castillo. Subió las escaleras de la alta torre y llegó a la habitación donde el rubio dormía. –John... –se acercó tímidamente. Janine no le había mentido. Se trataba de Hamish, el chico que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento en la orilla del río. Se inclinó hacia él, y le besó en los labios.

Cuando John abrió los ojos, le sonrió.

–Sherlock...

–Hola, John—dijo en respuesta, besándole de nuevo.

Los habitantes del reino empezaron a despertar también. Sin ser conscientes de nada de lo ocurrido.

–Ahm... –Henry palmeó el hombro de Arthur, que se había quedado dormido en el suelo, junto a su trono. –Arthur, ¿qué estabais diciendo?

–Yo... –el hombre se despertó de golpe. –Yo dije... Bueno, después de todo, nuestros hijos ya son mayorcitos, Henry. Y mi hijo Sherlock dice que va a casarse...

Sonaron las trompetas seguidas de la acostumbrada voz alzada. Por las escaleras entonces bajaron los príncipes dándose la mano el uno al otro.

–¡Es John! –dijo Henry poniéndose en pie.

–¡Ya está aquí! –dijo Ella.

Arthur se frotó los ojos porque no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

–Y... ¡Sherlock!

Cuando estuvieron frente al trono, John se adelantó para abrazar a sus padres, emocionado.

Arthur aprovechó y fue con Sherlock.

–¿Y esto qué significa? ¿Qué haces con John? ¿Y el campesino?

–¿No es obvio, padre? John era el campesino, solo que yo no lo sabía.

–¿John el campesino?

*******

–¡Sherlock!

–...

–Sherlock.

Sintió unas manos sujetarle de los brazos y tirar de él hacia arriba, sin mucho éxito.

–¿John?

–Te has caído de la cama, Sherlock. Estás durmiendo en el suelo.

–¿Estaba durmiendo otra vez? Últimamente no hago otra cosa... –dijo ayudando a su amigo a ponerle en pie y dejándose caer sobre la cama.

John, como pudo, comenzó a taparle con una manta.

–He vuelto a soñar contigo, John. Y con otra maqueta—dijo dejándose hacer.

–Qué bien, Sherlock. Me alegro por ti.

–¿Por qué ibas a alegrarte?

–Sólo te digo lo que quieres escuchar para que te vuelvas a dormir—admitió John.

–Lo que quiero es que me preguntes qué he soñado. Al fin y al cabo, ha sido contigo.

–¿Qué has soñado? –John se rindió y puso los brazos en jarras.

–No voy a decírtelo. Es una tontería de esas que solo ocurren en los sueños.

–¿Ah sí? Dicen que algunos sueños reflejan las cosas que uno desea que sucedan en la vida real.

–¿Recuerdas la tercera maqueta? ¿El hombre que murió electrocutado?

–¿Estás cambiando de tema sutilmente?

–Ésto es más importante. No dejo de soñar con ''El miniaturista'' y sus crímenes.

–Y conmigo—John sonrió al tiempo que volvía a inclinarse hacia Sherlock para taparle correctamente, pero él se destapó para sujetarle por la muñeca, impidiéndole completar la tarea.

John se paralizó, porque Sherlock le miraba como si se lo fuera a comer allí mismo. Con los ojos posándose en sus pupilas y en sus labios intermitentemente. Entonces tiró de su brazo y se revolvió de tal forma que quedó con su cuerpo por encima del de John sobre la cama, dejándole sorprendido.

–Sherlock, ¿qué...?

–¿Quieres saber lo que hacía contigo en mi sueño? –preguntó con una voz de lo más atrayente. John sintió que la sangre se le iba a las mejillas, y a otras partes de su anatomía, sólo por la mirada animal que le estaba echando Sherlock sobre él, con ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, acorralándole por si se le ocurría escapar.

–Sí—se atrevió a decir John.

Sherlock sonrió complacido por la respuesta, y agachó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que apenas hubiera separación entre sus labios y los de John.

–¿Estás seguro?

*******

_Había una vez un encantador principito llamado John que vivía en un castillo con su madrastra, la reina Irene, una mujer vanidosa y cruel que temía que la belleza de John sobrepasara la suya y se pudiera ganar el corazón del rey de un reino cercano al que ella quería para sí. Y por eso, vestía a John con andrajos y le obligaba a trabajar como sirviente asegurándose de que pasara desapercibido._

_Todos los días la engreída reina preguntaba a su espejo mágico: «Dime espejo mágico la verdad, ¿quién es en este reino la persona más hermosa?» Y al contestarle el espejo: «Tú mi reina, eres la más bella.» libraba a John de los enfermizos celos de la reina._

_Pero cierto día, la reina Irene se acercó a su espejo y le habló: «Dime una cosa, ¿quién es en este reino la persona más hermosa?» Y el espejo respondió: «Bellísima eres majestad, pero existe otra persona más bella. Una criatura que aún cubierta de harapos es más linda que una estrella. Ni tú sobrepasas su hermosura. Pues su belleza reluce tanto por dentro como por fuera.» «Maldición, ¿de quién se trata? Dime su nombre, te lo ordeno.» preguntó la reina furiosa. «Su nombre...es John.»_

John estaba en el jardín del palacio, sacando agua del pozo como todas las mañanas. Su única compañía eran los animalitos que vivían entre los árboles y las flores, porque ni los demás sirvientes se le acercaban por órdenes de la reina.

–Pronto me escaparé de aquí—dijo John a un grupo de palomas que comían las migas de un bizcocho que él mismo les había dado tras robar un pedazo de las cocinas. –Me iré donde no pueda encontrarme nunca, así dejará de odiarme. Se olvidará de mi.

John había vivido siempre con la reina Irene, desde que ésta se casó en segundas nupcias con su padre, el rey Henry, y murió poco después. Al principio, John pensó que Irene ejercería de madre para él, pero fue todo lo contrario. Le despreciaba aún sin motivo, y lo mandó a dormir a las caballerizas, aislado de todo y de todos, para nunca más volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Lo que John no sabía, es que a pesar de todo, la reina no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Siempre asomándose a las ventanas para ver lo que hacía a cada momento. Como si esperara que John le diese motivos para desterrarlo de su reino para siempre.

John, ajeno a eso, comenzó su tarea matutina. Limpiar las amplias escaleras de piedra que permitían el acceso al castillo. Cogió su pequeño cepillo de lustrar y se arrodilló en el suelo para empezar por el escalón inferior.

Cuando ya iba por el tercero, una ardilla que tenía una patita vendada se le acercó, olisqueando el aire.

–Ah, hola. No me había olvidado de ti—dijo John sacando de su bolsillo otro poco de bizcocho. –¿Va sanando esa patita? Luego le echaré un vistazo.

–¿Curas ardillas? –escuchó una voz a su espalda que le obligó a voltear el rostro. Allí, de pie, vio a un hombre vestido con elegantes ropajes negros. Al igual que su cabello, perfectamente peinado hacia detrás. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran claros, azules como relucientes piedras preciosas. Tras él, un hermoso caballo blanco que sujetaba por las riendas.

–Sólo a las que están heridas—dijo John algo antipático, parecía que se burlaba de él por andar por ahí curando animales.

A pesar de que intuía que ese hombre era de elevada posición social, no iba a achicarse ante él. Al fin y al cabo, John también era un príncipe hijo de un rey. Aunque no lo aparentara.

Molesto, se levantó y caminó hasta el pozo para cambiar el agua sucia del cubo por agua limpia. El desconocido le siguió los pasos junto a su corcel.

–No pretendía ofenderte. Simplemente, al verte me acerqué y quise sacar un tema de conversación. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

–¿Quería hablar conmigo?

Por la sorpresa, John soltó el cubo dentro del pozo sin ningún cuidado, y lo escucharon chocarse con las paredes del interior hasta que llegó de sopetón al agua.

–Llamaste mi atención—admitió el chico ruborizado, pasándose la mano por la nuca.

–¿Por qué? Sólo limpiaba.

–Me pareciste demasiado hermoso como para seguir mi camino y luego no quería arrepentirme por no haberme acercado.

–¿Disculpa? –John se sonrojó violentamente y no fue capaz de sacar fuerzas para tirar de la cuerda y volver a subir el cubo lleno.

El chico de cabellos carbón iba a decir algo, pero pronto se vio rodeado de varios caballeros en sus monturas.

–Debemos continuar, majestad—dijo uno de ellos.

« _¿Majestad?_ »

El mencionado asintió y se subió a su caballo. Después se dirigió al rubio.

–Me llamo Sherlock—dijo y estiró su mano como para que el otro se la estrechara. Y lo hizo.

–Yo soy John.

Sherlock entonces, sin soltar su mano tiró de ella y le besó en el dorso con delicadeza.

–Un placer, John.

Todo bajo el intenso escrutinio de la reina Irene, que no tardó en enfurecerse y llamar a uno de sus sirvientes. Un reputado cazador que se encargaba de abastecer de carne las cocinas del palacio.

–Quiero que te lleves a John muy lejos, al bosque. Dile que deseo que coja flores para mí y te seguirá a donde le lleves.

–Sí, majestad—dijo el hombre hincado de rodillas frente al trono.

–Y una vez allí, ¡lo matarás!

–Pero majestad... Es el príncipe—dijo el hombre asustado.

Irene se levantó, llena de ira.

–¡Silencio! Ya sabes cómo castigo a todo el que me desobedece.

El hombre asintió.

–Como usted ordene, majestad.

–Pero para asegurarme que cumpliste mi mandato, quiero que me traigas su corazón en esta caja—dijo Irene entregándole un pequeño cofre.

Y así se hizo. A la mañana siguiente, el cazador sacó a John del palacio con la excusa que le había dicho la reina y lo llevó hasta el bosque. Pero el cazador no podía cumplir la voluntad de Irene. Y no tardó en contarle a John los planes de la reina.

–Alteza, vuestra madrastra me ordenó traeros aquí para daros muerte, pero yo no soy capaz de hacer una cosa como esa. Está celosa, desquiciada. Imploro vuestro perdón por haber aceptado, pero debéis aprovechar para escapar y no volver al castillo nunca más.

John obedeció, salió corriendo sin mirar atrás y corrió y corrió hasta que llegó a una pequeña cabaña en medio de un claro. A primera vista parecía habitada, por lo que llamó a la puerta. Sin embargo, nadie salió y se atrevió a abrir la puerta.

Le recibió un interior a oscuras, y tan lleno de polvo que no pudo evitar estornudar.

–¿Hola?

Caminó un poco por la habitación descubriendo unos muebles de tamaño peculiar. Demasiado pequeños para un adulto, con lo que llegó a creer que eran niños los que habitaban en aquella casa.

–Pues definitivamente no hay nadie... Pero por el número de sillitas... Aquí viven seis personas... Seis personas muy descuidadas—dijo al ver todo lleno de polvo y cosas descolocadas y sucias en todas partes. –Bueno, si quiero pedirles el favor de quedarme aquí cuando vuelvan, debería limpiar un poco.

Abrió las ventanas y dejó que entrara la luz del sol. Limpió la casa hasta dejarla impoluta e hizo la cena. Con todo eso, terminó muy cansado y optó por tumbarse un rato sobre varias de las camitas del piso superior.

–Vaya... Cada camita tiene un nombre... –leyó cada uno, tallado en la madera del cabecero.

« _Mycroft. Hudson. Donovan. Molly. Anderson. Lestrade.»_

–Qué curioso.

Juntó tres de las camitas y se recostó sobre ellas, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Pero como ya era de noche, los dueños de la casa no tardaron en llegar.

–¡Las luces están encendidas! –gritó Anderson haciendo detenerse al resto.

–De la chimenea sale humo—dijo Lestrade.

–Hay alguien en la casa, es evidente—dijo Mycroft.

–¿Un fantasma? –preguntó asustada Molly.

–O un duende—dijo Donovan.

–Sea lo que sea, es un mal asunto—continuó Anderson. –Entremos en silencio, y ataquemos por sorpresa.

–Sí. Ataquemos—secundó Mycroft. Y todos se armaron de palos y piedras antes de entrar en la casa de puntillas y en fila india.

–El suelo está limpio. Alguien lo ha barrido—dijo Hudson pasando un dedo por la madera y comprobando que no se le ensuciaba.

–Sacudieron las sillas—apreció Anderson.

–No hay telarañas—dijo Molly señalando al techo.

–Todo está limpio—dijo Mycroft.

–Y en esta olla hierve algo—dijo Lestrade junto al fuego de la chimenea. –Algo que huele muy bien. –Cogió una cuchara, dispuesto a probarlo.

–No seas estúpido—Anderson le arrebató la cuchara de las manos. –Seguro que es un brebaje envenenado.

–¿Ninguno se ha dado cuenta de que en esta planta no hay nadie? Hay que subir a la de arriba—comentó Mycroft.

–Arriba está el culpable de todo esto, seguro—Anderson agitó el palo que llevaba en la mano, deseoso de usarlo. Por lo que fue el que encabezó la marcha por las escaleras.

–Es un monstruo—dijo Molly cuando vieron el cuerpo de John cubierto por completo por la sábana. –Ocupa tres camas.

–Hay que matarlo—dijo Anderson y le siguieron en silencio hasta rodear las camitas.

–A la de tres, yo le destapo, y vosotros le matáis—dijo Mycroft. –Uno...dos...tres. –Y tiró de la sábana dejando a John al descubierto. Todos alzaron los palos, pero nadie dio ni un golpe.

–Es un muchacho—dijo Hudson sonriente.

–Un muchacho muy guapo—dijo Molly sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

–Sí que lo es—comentó Donovan.

–Bah, recuerden que él es el que ha entrado en nuestra casa, la ha limpiado y nos ha robado nuestras camas—dijo Anderson.

–Callaos. Lo despertaréis—dijo Mycroft haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

–¡Que se despierte y que se largue de una vez! –gritó Anderson, el más gruñón del grupo.

John entonces abrió los ojos y los vio.

_Continuará..._


	9. La cuarta coincidencia

–¡Anda! –con rapidez, se sentó para contemplar a todas aquellas personitas que le observaban a el. –Pero si sois hombrecitos, y mujercitas. Es un placer conocerles por fin, mi nombre es John—dijo amigable. –Siento haber irrumpido en vuestra casa así como así, pero me vi obligado por las circunstancias. Espero que no os moleste.

–Claro que no—dijo Lestrade, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Anderson.

–Estupendo. Mmm, ¿cómo os llamáis? Mejor dicho, ¿quién es quién?

–Yo soy Mycroft.

–Yo soy Martha, pero me llaman Hudson—de las mujercitas, era la de más edad, no le cabía duda.

–Mi nombre es Mo... Molly.

–Yo soy Donovan, pero si quieres, llámame Sally.

–Me llamo Greg Lestrade... Y estás durmiendo sobre mi cama.

–A ti no te importa quién soy yo.

–Bueno. Puesto que todos se han presentado, tú no puedes ser otro que Anderson—dijo John divertido por la actitud que tenía aquel hombrecito.

–Se llama Philip. Philip Anderson—aportó Mycroft a sabiendas de que eso molestaría a su amigo.

–¿Por qué no nos dices mejor qué haces tú aquí? –gruñó Anderson cruzándose de brazos.

–Llegué aquí huyendo de mi madrastra que quiere matarme—admitió John.

–¿Tu madrastra quiere matarte? –Martha y los demás abrieron mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

–Pobrecito—dijo Molly.

–Mi madrastra la reina, siempre me ha odiado. Así que no tuve más remedio que huir.

–¿La reina? ¿Eres el príncipe? –Mycroft intentó adecentarse el cabello, no contento con sus fachas.

–La reina es malvada—dijo Donovan.

–Es más que mala—siguió Lestrade.

–¡Es una bruja! –aclaró Anderson. –¡Y si te encuentra aquí, nos matará por tu culpa!

–Pero ella no sabe donde estoy—dijo John sin miedo.

–Esa lo sabe todo. Conoce la magia negra—continuó Philip.

–Entiendo que estéis preocupados, pero os juro que ella no sabe ni sabrá que estoy aquí. Si me dejan quedarme, los ayudaré mucho. Sé lavar, planchar, coser y cocinar.

–¿Cocinar? –preguntaron todos a la vez. –¡Te quedas! –chilló la gran mayoría, salvo Anderson.

Resultó que lo que hervía en la olla era un puchero delicioso que los habitantes de la casa se comieron hasta que no quedó nada. Y después de cenar, las tres mujercitas y los dos hombrecitos, con excepción de Anderson, rodearon a John para que les contara alguna historia antes de irse a dormir.

–¿Qué queréis que os cuente? –preguntó sentado en una sillita, al tiempo que los demás se sentaban en el suelo formando un círculo a su alrededor.

–¿Estás enamorado, John? –preguntó Molly curiosa.

–Pues lo cierto... es que ayer precisamente conocí a alguien muy atractivo—admitió. –Siempre he pasado desapercibido, porque mi madrastra se ocupó de eso. Así que nunca he tenido amigos ni he conocido a demasiada gente. Sin embargo, ayer, un joven muy amable se acercó a hablar conmigo. Y al despedirse, me besó la mano—John se sonrojó de nuevo solo por recordarlo.

–Qué romántico—dijo Molly ruborizándose también.

–¿Y cómo era él? –cuestionó Martha.

–Era... muy apuesto. Más alto que yo. Delgado. Y tenía unos ojos azules preciosos.

–Vaya... –dijo Donovan y acto seguido bostezó sonoramente.

–Lo más curioso de todo—siguió John. –Es que me habló creyendo que yo era un sirviente del palacio. Y él era un rey.

–¿Un rey? –se sorprendió Lestrade.

–Nunca hemos visto a un rey—dijo Mycroft.

–Yo solo os puedo decir que era muy guapo—concluyó John antes de que el reloj de cuco les indicara la hora de irse a dormir.

Y así fue como se quedó a pasar la noche con un grupo tan variopinto de personitas.

Hasta que, como cabía esperar poco después, la reina Irene se presentó ante su espejo con su pregunta de siempre, pero esta vez, con el preciado cofre entre las manos.

–Dime ahora espejito una cosa, quien es la persona del reino más hermosa.

–En mitad del bosque, en una cabaña escondida, vive John. Él te supera.

–¿John? Está muerto. Mi sirviente me trajo su corazón y lo tengo en este cofre.

–John vive—repitió el rostro del espejo. –El corazón de un jabalí es lo que tienes tú ahí.

–¡El corazón de un jabalí! –la reina, más furiosa que nunca, tiró el cofre al suelo y con pasos apresurados, bajó al sótano donde tenía todo lo necesario para acabar con John de una vez por todas. Y esta vez, lo haría con sus propias manos y bajo otra apariencia.

A la mañana siguiente, los hombrecitos y las mujercitas madrugaron para irse a trabajar.

–No lo olvides, principito. La reina es muy mala. No confíes en gente extraña—advirtió Mycroft que fue el primero en salir de la cabaña.

–No te preocupes, Mycroft—dijo John dando un abrazo al hombrecito, que, feliz, empezó a recorrer su camino rumbo al trabajo. –Hasta pronto.

–Ten mucho cuidado—dijo Molly con un hilo de voz. –Porque si algo te sucediera yo... –John la besó en la mejilla y ella se sonrojó violentamente.

–Hasta después, linda Molly.

Y la mujercita siguió el mismo recorrido que Mycroft.

–Y no hables con extraños—advirtió Lestrade. John le abrazó también.

–Que tengas un buen día, principito—dijo Martha y John la besó en la mejilla como a Molly.

–Adiós, príncipe John—dijo Sally y le estrechó la mano antes de seguir a los otros.

–¡Te lo advierto! No vayas a dejar que nadie entre en la casa, ¿entiendes? –ordenó Anderson malhumorado.

–¿Te preocupas por mi, Philip? –conmovido, John no solo le abrazó, sino que también le dio un beso en el cachete que ya se le había puesto del color de los tomates.

Anderson salió corriendo, pero afectado como estaba se dio de bruces contra un árbol. Avergonzado mientras John sonreía. Al final, se había ganado el afecto del hombrecito más difícil.

Mientras los dueños de la casa trabajaban, John se dispuso a hacer las tareas domésticas como se había propuesto. Siendo que para ellos no le importaba trabajar, e incluso les hizo una tarta con la que estaba seguro que se chuparían los dedos.

Justo cuando puso el pastel en la ventana para que se enfriara, se encontró cara a cara con una anciana que llevaba una cesta en la mano cargada de manzanas.

–¿Estás solo, jovencito? –preguntó la anciana con tono amable. –¿No están los dueños de la casa?

–Están trabajando—informó John.

La anciana entonces miró la tarta.

–Este pastel tiene muy buena pinta. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

–Así es.

–¿Sabes que los pasteles de manzana son los más deliciosos? –dijo y le tendió la manzana más roja y grande de la cesta.

–Sí, parece exquisita—dijo John por compromiso.

–Prueba una—dijo la anciana insistente. –Son únicas. De mi huerta.

–Está bien.

John cogió la manzana conmovido por la amabilidad de la anciana y le dio un mordisco. Pero comenzó a sentirse mareado y cayó al suelo. Antes de perder el sentido, vio como la ancianita se convertía en su madrastra Irene, y cómo le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfal.

–¡Yo soy ahora la persona más hermosa del reino!

El rey Sherlock, por su parte, no había dejado de pensar en John, así que se decidió a regresar a los jardines del palacio de la reina Irene, para ver si volvía a tener la fortuna de cruzarse con él.

Estuvo paseándose por ellos durante un rato, pero al no encontrarle, se acercó a una lavandera que vio pasar.

–Disculpe señora—dijo al bajarse de su caballo.

La mujer al ver de quien se trataba, se inclinó en señal de respeto.

–Majestad.

–¿Trabaja en este castillo?

–Sí, señor.

–¿Y conoce a un sirviente que responde al nombre de John?

–Sólo conozco a una persona con ese nombre que trabaje aquí. El príncipe John.

–¿Príncipe? No, no. Es un sirviente. Limpia en el palacio.

–Sí, es el príncipe... Y el sirviente también. Al morir el rey Henry, la reina Irene puso al príncipe John a su servicio.

–¿Cómo es posible?

–Sí, majestad. Y el príncipe es tan bondadoso que se dejó hacer. Vive en las caballerizas y sufre los desprecios de su madrastra en silencio—la mujer parecía temerosa de hablar, pero aún así no podía callarse.

–Voy a hablar con la reina ahora mismo—dijo Sherlock sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de él.

Subió la escalinata de piedra que había visto limpiar a John y cruzó las puertas del palacio, ordenando que le guiaran a los aposentos de la reina para hablar con ella. Un sirviente le abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. La reina estaba allí, tumbada en un diván, con una almohada cubriéndole el rostro.

–¿Majestad? Siento irrumpir así, pero necesito hablar con urgencia con usted. ¿Majestad?

La mujer no se movió un ápice de donde estaba, así que Sherlock se acercó a ella y le quitó la almohada de la cara.

Estaba muerta.

_Cuando los hombrecitos y las mujercitas llegaron a la cabaña y descubrieron el cuerpo sin vida de John, todos, incluso Anderson, quedaron sumidos en una profunda tristeza._

_Tan hermoso lo veían, aún muerto, que no tuvieron corazón para enterrarlo. Idearon un ataúd de cristal y de oro, y lo velaron durante días en el lugar más bello del bosque._

_El rey, que había estado buscando a John por todas partes, supo del muchacho que dormía en el ataúd de cristal. Y partió sin demora a comprobar si se trataba de su príncipe._

En cuanto Sherlock llegó, no le cupo la menor duda de que John era el que estaba encima de aquella especie de altar, rodeado de tres hombrecitos y tres mujercitas con semblantes tristes.

–No os preocupéis—dijo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de John. –Es la segunda vez que hago esto. Sé cómo arreglarlo.

Se inclinó sobre el rubio y le besó en los labios.

Entonces esperó que abriera los ojos, pero nada.

–John... –contrariado, le besó de nuevo. Y nada otra vez. –Vamos John–otro beso. Ninguna reacción.

*******

–Sherlock.

–...

–Sherlock.

Una luz muy fuerte le dio en el rostro, demasiado intensa como para abrir los ojos de sopetón. También escuchaba un incesante '' _bip_ '' que procedía de alguna parte cercana. Y no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que no estaba en su casa.

–¿Qué...?

–Sherlock.

Era una voz familiar la que le llamaba por su nombre, pero hasta que sus ojos no pudieron enfocar adecuadamente, no se percató de que se trataba de Lestrade.

–¿Dónde estoy? –se encontraba adormilado, como si el cuerpo le pesara mucho.

–En el hospital. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Lestrade parecía realmente aliviado.

–¿En el hospital? ¿Por qué? –todo empezaba a tener sentido. El molesto ''bip'' y los cables que notaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

–¿No lo recuerdas?...

–Alguien te disparó, Sherlock—esa voz era de Mycroft, a los pies de la camilla.

–Y confiábamos en que nos pudieras decir quién fue. Pero si no te acuerdas, tenemos un problema.

Sherlock no pasó por alto que Lestrade y su hermano cruzaron una mirada de preocupación.

–¿Es de suma importancia que lo recuerde? –preguntó intentando incorporarse, pero entonces sintió un dolor cerca del hombro izquierdo. Se llevó una mano a la zona y notó que la tenía vendada.

–Pues sí. Estaría bien—dijo Mycroft.

–Escucha, Sherlock—Lestrade parecía precavido, como si midiera sus palabras. –Ha aparecido una nueva maqueta. Y apareció dentro del 221B de Baker Street.

–¿En nuestra casa? –se temió lo peor. –¿Dónde está John?

–Sherlock. La maqueta estaba en la mesa de centro, en el salón. Tú estabas al lado, tendido en el suelo inconsciente y sangrando. Y John no estaba por ninguna parte. Si no recuerdas quién te disparó, no podrás decirnos qué le pasó a John.

Sherlock miraba a Lestrade incrédulo, y después posó la vista en su hermano. Su semblante serio le indicó la gravedad del asunto.

–El muñeco de la nueva maqueta...es John, ¿verdad? –Lestrade asintió. –¿Y has llamado a mi hermano para impedirme hacer una locura? Has cometido un error.

–Se lo dije al inspector. Si quieres salir corriendo sin que te den el alta y con una herida abierta en el pecho, yo menos que nadie podré impedirlo. Pero aún así...

–Llamé a tu hermano porque te dispararon, Holmes. Lo importante aquí es...

–Quiero ver la maqueta.

–Está en la comisaría.

–Quiero ver la maqueta, Lestrade. ¿No tienes fotografías? ¡Quiero ver la maqueta ahora! –se enfadó tanto, que intentó incorporarse nuevamente, pero el dolor se lo impidió otra vez.

Lestrade le tendió su teléfono móvil y Sherlock contempló las fotografías, intentando analizarlas lo mejor que podía.

–La nitidez de las imágenes da pena, Lestrade.

–Lo importante es que veas que no es igual que las demás.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y le devolvió el teléfono.

–Necesito tenerla delante. Si quieres que te ayude, tráeme la maldita maqueta.

Lestrade respiró hondo, probablemente aguantándose las ganas de estrangular a Sherlock, y salió de la habitación.

–¿Si te dejo solo saltarás por la ventana para ir a rescatar a tu querido doctor? –Mycroft anduvo hasta una silla y se sentó en ella cruzando las piernas con elegancia. Y a pesar de que había intentado burlarse de su hermano con aquellas palabras, en su cara reflejaba una gran preocupación.

–No puedo saltar sin saber a donde ir. Necesito ver la maqueta. ¿Tú la has visto?

–Lo he hecho.

–¿Hay sangre?

–¿Qué?

–La primera maqueta apareció en el primer crimen junto al cuerpo. Varón de mediana edad, muerto sobre la mesa de su cocina. Herida por objeto contundente en la cabeza. Había sangre por toda la mesa. En la maqueta encontramos un muñeco con similares características que el finado. La sangre que rodeaba al muñeco era la de la víctima, lo cual nos indicó que el asesino había terminado la miniatura después de cometer el asesinato. Es perfeccionista. Si John está muerto, tal vez habría sangre.

–¿No te fijaste en la maqueta que te enseñó el inspector en su teléfono? No es como las otras—recalcó Mycroft, que ahora movía el pie con nerviosismo. –Si hay sangre...yo no la vi.

Sherlock cerró los ojos de nuevo. Le molestaba la luz. Le molestaba estar tumbado. Le molestaba la presencia de su hermano. Pero sobretodo le molestaba aquel dolor en el pecho, y no a causa de la herida.

« _John._ »

–Ahora lo comprendo—dijo sin abrir los ojos. Como si hablara para si mismo, aunque Mycroft estuviera allí para escucharle.

–¿El qué?

–Esos sueños que tenía...mientras estaba inconsciente. Los sueños dentro de otros sueños. John siempre estaba en apuros. Siempre le ocurría algo y yo tenía que salvarle. Una parte de mi, aunque no recuerde quién me disparó, me advertía de que John se encontraba en peligro y por culpa de ''El miniaturista''. Por esa razón no pude despertarle al final...

–¿Qué sueños tuviste? –preguntó Mycroft alzando las cejas con interés.

–Qué más da.

Sherlock notó un apretado nudo en la garganta. Recordar los sueños en los que su amor por John era tan intenso, en los que la felicidad por tenerlo a su lado estaba tan presente... Y la cruda realidad le decía que John podía estar muerto.

Media hora más tarde, el inspector apareció con una caja de cartón. Ya Sherlock se había encargado de que Mycroft le acomodara la camilla lo suficiente como para permanecer sentado, y Lestrade sacó la maqueta de la caja y se la puso sobre las piernas.

Realmente no era como las otras maquetas. Sí se veía terriblemente realista, pero a diferencia de las demás, la miniatura de la que John era protagonista, no era de una habitación a pequeña escala.

–Es un exterior.

–Difícil de encontrar. Podría ser cualquier sitio.

Sherlock no podía moverse, sólo miraba aquella monstruosidad.

Semanas antes, cuando apareció la primera maqueta en el lugar del primer crimen, se entusiasmó. Los detalles. Pensar el tiempo que el asesino invirtió en realizarla con semejante realismo. La minuciosidad para no dejar ni una huella ni en la escena, ni en la miniatura. Sintió que por fin estaban detrás de algo interesante.

La segunda maqueta, le hizo dar saltos de alegría. Pero esa no la encontraron en el lugar del crimen hasta dos días después de que ocurrió el asesinato. La víctima, una cincuentona a la que empujaron contra la ventana de su casa y atravesó el cristal con la mitad superior del cuerpo.

En la comisaría apareció la tercera, igual que la anterior, días después del crimen en el que hallaron muerto a un hombre electrocutado en un baño para matar a pollos, en el interior de una fábrica. Con esa, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a un gran cerebro. Uno delante del que se quitaría el sombrero si conseguían detenerle.

Y la cuarta; pocos días antes de la de John, se la entregó la señora Hudson después de haberla recogido personalmente del cartero. La caja venía a su nombre. _S.H._ La maqueta, reflejaba el salón de una casa cualquiera. La víctima, una mujer tumbada en el sofá, muerta por asfixia con un cojín en la cara. Cual fue su sorpresa y excitación al ver que nadie había asfixiado a la mujer con el cojín, sino que habían manipulado la chimenea para que falleciera a causa del monóxido de carbono mientras dormía.

Sin embargo, la quinta maqueta, le causó pavor.

Era un coche de juguete boca abajo, evidentemente, representando uno real que estaba en ve tú a saber dónde. En un terreno meticulosamente representado y formando una pequeña pendiente. La tierra, Sherlock estaba convencido, era del lugar original en el que se hallaba el vehículo. Y debajo de la carrocería, aplastada bajo el peso del coche, se vislumbraba una mano. Una mano que se movía agonizante intentando escapar de la trampa.

Si el muñeco simbolizaba a John, el coche simbolizaba su ataúd. Moriría aplastado por el peso del automóvil.

–John sigue vivo—dijo entonces convencido.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Lestrade que se frotaba las manos ávido de información.

–La mano del muñeco se mueve. El miniaturista no se habría tomado tantas molestias en motorizar la maqueta si no fuera por algo. Hablamos de alguien que piensa en todo.

–Lleva moviéndose desde que la encontramos esta mañana—dijo Lestrade no demasiado convencido de esa conjetura.

Entonces Sherlock miró hacia la ventana. Era de noche, y no solo eso. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

–Está lloviendo... –dijo espantado por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

–No es raro en Londres—apreció Mycroft.

Sin embargo, Sherlock ahora solo tenía ojos para la maqueta.

–Dadme un vaso con agua. Lleno—ordenó.

Lestrade, que era el que estaba más cerca de una mesilla metálica que había junto a la camilla, hizo lo que le pidieron. Abrió un botellín y lo vació en un vaso de plástico. Tendiéndoselo a Sherlock.

Entonces el detective consultor volcó el contenido sobre la maqueta, y contuvo el aliento.

_Continuará..._


	10. John Watson corre peligro

Entonces el detective consultor volcó el vaso de agua sobre la maqueta, y contuvo el aliento.

El terreno en pendiente, el coche boca abajo, John atrapado por la carrocería. Sumado al agua.

Todo en conjunto significaba que John iba a morir ahogado. O ya estaba muerto, porque no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba lloviendo.

No necesitó decir en voz alta la conclusión a la que había llegado, porque Lestrade estaba pálido y Mycroft mudo.

–Los nuestros llevan horas buscando ese coche. La lluvia dificulta mucho las cosas, y más aún, si todo estaba planeado para que John se ahogara—Lestrade miró a Mycroft, como buscando su aprobación. –Debemos pensar, que quizás cuando le encontremos ya sea tarde.

–No lo será—dijo Sherlock sacando fuerzas de algún lugar que no supo descifrar. Posó la mano sobre la venda que cubría la herida ejerciendo presión, y se movió, poniendo los pies en el suelo.

Lestrade y Mycroft se acercaron a él para impedir que terminara de levantarse.

–Como estás no nos sirves, Sherlock. Quédate aquí hasta que te den el alta—dijo Lestrade.

–No eres estúpido... –dijo con voz ronca. –Sé que no eres tan estúpido como la mayoría. Sabes que voy a levantarme y voy a salir en busca de John. Porque se trata de John.

–Sabemos que quieres ejercer de héroe, Sherlock. Pero herido no puedes ayudar—comentó Mycroft. –Nadie mejor que nosotros dos sabe lo que sientes por el doctor Watson, y comprendemos perfectamente que debes estar sufriendo muchísimo al saber incierto el paradero y la salud de John. Pero Sherlock, haz caso al inspector, quédate aquí.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada fría, que indicaba que no había nada que hacer. Toda aquella sarta de tonterías simplemente les estaban retrasando en la tarea.

De pronto sonó el teléfono de Lestrade, y tras mirar la pantalla, se retiró a un rincón de la habitación, dándoles la espalda.

–Tráeme mi abrigo—ordenó Sherlock a Mycroft. Debía aprovechar que su hermano estaba tan servicial, y éste le hizo caso con una mueca de disgusto.

Ayudó a que Sherlock se pusiera en pie, y le acomodó la gabardina a modo de capa por encima de los hombros.

Entonces Lestrade colgó el teléfono y les miró con los ojos como platos.

–''El miniaturista'' está en la comisaría. Acaba de entregarse, y ha pedido hablar con Sherlock Holmes. Sólo con Sherlock Holmes.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Lestrade, Sherlock, e incluso Mycroft llegaran a la comisaría. Allí, un policía se encargó de empujar la silla de ruedas en la que iba sentado el menor de los Holmes, y le metió en la sala de interrogatorios donde estaba el especialista en maquetas. Mientras, Lestrade y Mycroft se colocaron detrás del falso espejo, para no perder detalle.

–Señor Holmes—dijo sonriente el detenido. Parecía relajado, como si estuviera sentado en el comedor de su propia casa. Apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla en las manos.

Se trataba de un hombre de cuarenta y pocos años, de cabello moreno y ojos claros. Que vestía un traje con corbata, impecablemente planchado. Y su voz tenía un llamativo acento americano.

–¿Nos conocemos?

–Por supuesto. Yo le disparé—dijo orgulloso, viendo la bata de paciente que todavía llevaba puesta el detective consultor debajo de aquella gabardina oscura, sumado al brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo. –¿Tan indiferente le soy que ya se ha olvidado de mi?

–No se ofenda. Pero es que no le recuerdo. Ni a usted, ni al disparo—admitió.

–Pues debería.

–¿Por qué quería hablar específicamente conmigo? ¿Acaso va a decirme dónde está John?

–Su novio está muerto, señor Holmes. Yo solo quería hablar con usted para contarle el porqué lo he hecho.

–¿Tiene algo en contra mía? ¿Es eso?

–Su reputación no le hace justicia, Holmes. Cualquiera con dos ojos y una neurona podría darse cuenta de que lo mío con usted es personal. No hay más que ver el modo en el que he actuado.

–Así que yo le he hecho algo. Refrésqueme la memoria—la herida comenzaba a dolerle mucho, y odiaba horrores tener que perder el tiempo con el hombre que tenía delante. Las horas de John estaban contadas, pero quizás de este modo podría sacar algo en claro. Alguna pista. Lo que fuera.

–Hace unos años, usted colaboró con la policía en un caso gracias al que detuvieron a mi hermano.

–Si lo detuvieron, sería porque se lo merecía. No la pague conmigo.

–Oh, sí lo pago con usted. Porque lo condenaron a muerte por asesinar a un hombre. ¿Se imagina el desenlace de esta historia?

–Su hermano está muerto a día de hoy.

–Y por su culpa.

–Mi deber es ayudar a la policía. No me culpe porque el peso de la ley castigara a su hermano.

–Por supuesto que lo culpo—aquel individuo comenzaba a enfadarse, y su postura se volvió más tensa que al comienzo. –Mi hermano asesinó a aquel tipo en defensa propia, aunque sus premisas dijeran otra cosa. La policía creyó en su palabra, y la pena de mi hermano fue mayor de lo que debía.

–Y lo de las maquetas, ¿a qué ha venido? ¿Tiene algo que ver con su hermano?

–Bueno, quería dejar claro que usted no es el genio que dicen que es. Que puede equivocarse. Maté a cuatro personas. A cuatro sin que usted pudiera hacer nada señor Holmes. Necesitaba llamar su atención, y después de leer el blog de su querido John, sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Asesinatos perfectos. Asesinatos tan limpios y tan planificados que la policía tendría que recurrir a usted. Se volvería loco de contento. ¿Le gustaron mis cadáveres, señor Holmes?

–¿Conocía a esas personas? ¿O las mató al azar?

–Puro azar. Encontré trabajo en el sector de la limpieza. La gente me dejaba entrar en sus casas. Ni me miraban. Podía hacer lo que quisiera a mi antojo.

–Como hacer miniaturas exactas de las habitaciones de sus hogares.

–Tengo memoria eidética, Holmes. Me basta con ver un lugar una vez, para recrearlo a la perfección sólo con el mero recuerdo de mi cabeza.

–De ahí a que no hubieran huellas suyas en los escenarios.

–Comienza a seguirme, señor Holmes—volvió a relajarse, y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Sherlock sin embargo, ni se movía. No podía hacerlo por el dolor punzante.

–¿John es su venganza? ¿John por su hermano?

–La quinta maqueta... Es la más hermosa, ¿no cree? Su amado compañero agonizando debajo de un coche. Me pregunto si recuperó la consciencia cuando empezó la lluvia o si murió sin enterarse de nada.

–¡No juegue conmigo! –Sherlock azotó la mesa con el puño derecho, sintiendo los violentos latidos de su corazón en la sien.

El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante.

–¿Sabe lo más curioso, señor Holmes? Podía haberme atrapado hace días. Estuve en su casa y eché un vistazo.

–¿Usted...?

–¿No he mencionado que también trabajo los fines de semana en un supermercado? Ayudé al doctor Watson con la compra.

« _He hecho la compra. He comprado tantas cosas que me ha tenido que ayudar un empleado a traerlas. Deberías haber venido conmigo, Sherlock. No soy tu criada. Compartimos gastos. Tú también comes..._ »

–Usted estaba sentado en el sillón, parecía que afinando un violín.

–¿Yo le vi a usted? –preguntó contrariado.

–Lo dudo mucho. Por lo poco que le conozco, he deducido que no ve más allá que de si mismo y sus intereses.

Sherlock estaba convencido, de que aunque fuera de pasada lo había visto y quizás le había resultado sospechoso. Su mente se lo había indicado en el sueño poniendo aquellas palabras en boca de John. El misterioso hombre que le había llevado la compra.

–¿Por qué se entrega ahora?

–Me parecía absurdo seguir, cuando ya he conseguido lo que quería. Acabar con usted. De todos modos, tarde o temprano conseguirían pillarme, sobretodo después de que le disparé y que usted me hubiera visto la cara. Además, no tenían más que rastrear la bala. Su presencia fue un imprevisto, Holmes. Forcé la entrada del 221B y pillé al doctor Watson bajando las escaleras rumbo al trabajo como todas las mañanas. Mientras él me preguntaba qué hacía yo allí, le golpeé en la sien con la culata de mi revólver sin que pudiera reaccionar, dejándole inconsciente. Lamentablemente, usted se asomó para decirle algo de última hora y me vio, así que tuve que dispararle. Tiene gracia que ahora resulte que no se acuerda.

De pronto se carcajeó, taladrando los oídos de Sherlock, que pidió que le sacaran de allí.

El mismo policía que lo había traído entró en la sala y tiró de la silla de ruedas.

–Por cierto, señor Holmes. Me llamo Jefferson Hope. Y ahora sé que no se olvidará de mí mientras viva—concluyó antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

–Ha dicho que John está muerto—dijo Lestrade acercándose a Sherlock en compañía de su hermano. –¿Le creemos?

–Ese individuo me odia—dijo Sherlock. –Tal es su aversión hacia mí, que me lo he creído. Pero cierto es también, que dudo que se quedara junto al coche hasta ver morir a John. Fuera está lloviendo a mares, y él lleva un impecable traje, sin una arruga, ni una mancha. Lo sacó de la bolsa de la tintorería y se lo puso. No es probable que estuviera de espectador de su función. Nunca lo es. Por eso hacía las maquetas, para ver el resultado antes del desenlace. No vas a ver la película si eres el montador de esta.

–Ya no llueve—apreció Mycroft. Era verdad. También que faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, y el cuerpo de Sherlock estaba exhausto. No así su determinación. Por lo que no daba muestras de su mal estar físico, porque eso significaría su vuelta al hospital. Y primero estaba John.

« _John._ »

–Todo mi equipo está investigando a ese tipo. Han ido a su casa. Están mirando su ordenador, revolviendo su armario, todos los cajones. Interrogaran hasta a los vecinos si es necesario. Encontraremos ese coche, Holmes—dijo Lestrade y se alejó dejándole a solas con Mycroft.

–Siempre oí decir que es en situaciones como esta en las que uno se da cuenta de lo que siente por los demás.

Sherlock miró a su hermano con desdén, sólo a él se le ocurría soltar esas lindezas en momentos como el que estaban viviendo.

–¿Insinúas algo?

–¿Demasiado sutil? Lo diré a las claras entonces. Conociéndote como te conozco, Sherlock, estoy convencido de que ahora te has dado cuenta de lo fuerte que es lo que sientes por el doctor Watson. Y porque te conozco, también sé que es la primera vez que siente algo como eso, con lo cual, me horrorizaría que todo esto terminara mal para ti. No quiero ni imaginar lo que será de tu vida si las cosas no salen bien.

–Saldrán bien. John es fuerte. No morirá ahogado debajo de ese coche. Me niego a creerlo. Y no saques conclusiones precipitadas, Mycroft. Me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por John desde hace mucho tiempo. Simplemente... John no es...

–Gay... Del dicho al hecho hay un trecho—dijo Mycroft. –Eso nos lo decía mamá cuando éramos pequeños. Alguien tan observador como tú debería de haberse percatado de cómo te mira el doctor Watson.

–¿Estás diciendo que John...?

–Donovan acaba de llamar desde la casa de Hope—dijo Lestrade acercándose de nuevo a ellos, alterado. –Al parecer, en el ordenador han visto doce rutas diferentes, todas ellas hacia las afueras de Londres, unos 55.000 kilómetros. Demasiadas localizaciones.

–La tierra de la maqueta. Que se centren en las áreas comprendidas fuera de Londres a esa distancia, al aire libre, sin árboles, o muy pocos, porque él tuvo que llevar allí el vehículo y ayudarse de una grúa o similar para colocarlo sobre John—dijo Sherlock convencido.

–Me ocuparé de que algunos helicópteros más sobrevuelen las posibles zonas—dijo Mycroft que esta vez fue el que se alejó con el teléfono.

Dos horas y media después, ya con el sol en el cielo, les llegó la llamada telefónica que habían estado esperando. El vehículo había sido localizado, y dentro de un coche patrulla salieron disparados, seguidos por una tromba de policías en sendos automóviles.

Al llegar comprobaron que era un paraje tal y como había descrito Sherlock. De aspecto desértico, con apenas vegetación, y en ligera pendiente. Allí estaba el coche boca abajo.

Sherlock ni esperó que el coche que conducía Lestrade se detuviera, para abrir la puerta trasera y salir corriendo descalza por sobre la tierra, con el abrigo ondeando a sus espaldas.

–¡Holmes! –gritó Lestrade imitándole tras soltarse el cinturón con prisa.

–¡John! –bramó Sherlock olvidándose del resto del mundo. Ya ni la herida le dolía. Ni sentía las piedrecitas clavándosele en las plantas de los pies. Sólo pensaba en su mejor amigo, en su compañero; en el, ahora estaba más que seguro, amor de su vida. –¡John!

Llegó a la altura del vehículo y se hincó de rodillas en el barro para ver el interior del coche.

Pero no había rastro de John. Lo único que encontró fue la manga desgarrada del suéter blanco que el buen doctor se había puesto la mañana antes para ir a trabajar.

Sherlock se volvió a poner en pie, mirando en todas direcciones, sujetando aquella manga como si fuera el objeto más valioso del universo. Y en cierta forma lo era. Se trataba de la prueba fehaciente de que John Watson había salido de debajo de aquel coche y se había marchado por su propio pie. Tenía que estar vivo, y no podía andar muy lejos.

La voz de Lestrade y de varias personas más llegaban a sus oídos, pero distorsionadas. Comenzó a seguir de manera autómata el rastro que John había dejado tras de si sobre la tierra. Debía darse prisa en encontrarle, porque llevaba demasiadas horas a la intemperie, sin comida ni agua, así que no sabía cuánto podría llegar a aguantar.

Los demás policías parecieron comprender su actitud y lo siguieron. Lo mismo que los dos helicópteros que planeaban sobre sus cabezas.

Anduvieron y anduvieron, hasta que, junto a una piedra y varios matojos, Sherlock vio algo.

–¡John! –apresuró los pasos inevitablemente y se dejó caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su amigo, que estaba inconsciente. Lestrade, que al parecer era el que le seguía más de cerca, se le unió enseguida. –¡John!

A pesar de que le tanteaba el rostro, John no abría los ojos.

–No le noto el pulso... –dijo Sherlock a su acompañante en estado de pánico.

Lestrade cogió el walkie-talkie que llevaba a la cintura, para comunicarse con el resto del equipo.

–Hemos encontrado a Watson, seis kilómetros hacia el norte. Que venga un helicóptero enseguida.

–Te sacaremos de aquí, John—dijo Sherlock acariciándole el cabello.

*******

–John.

–...

–John.

John se sentía cómodo sobre lo que parecía un mullido colchón, relajado por fin. Evidentemente había muerto y la luz bañaba su cuerpo atravesando incluso sus párpados cerrados. Aquello debía ser el cielo sin lugar a dudas.

Recordaba vagamente el haber estado atrapado debajo de un coche, con la sangre seca pegada en la sien. El brazo derecho aplastado entre el suelo y parte de la carrocería. Cómo tuvo que tirar y tirar sin importarle cuantos huesos se rompiera, y la tarea se le facilitó cuando comenzó la lluvia ablandando el terreno. El hueso crujió al desencajarse. Se desgarró la garganta gritando. La manga se le rompió del tirón, pero por fin estaba libre.

Lleno de barro, y a punto de ahogarse, salió de debajo de aquel vehículo sujetándose el brazo que se le había quedado como muerto. Antes de alejarse, se dio la vuelta para contemplar el coche una última vez y se dio cuenta de la suerte que había tenido de salir con vida de aquel espanto. Pero no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba.

Se quitó lo que le quedaba del suéter y lo ató alrededor de su cuello de manera que le permitiera llevar su brazo en cabestrillo y comenzó a andar sin dirección concreta. Bajo la insoportable lluvia, con el cansancio y el dolor.

Ahora estaba muerto y no había sufrimiento, solo calma. Y la voz de Sherlock.

–John.

« _¿Sherlock?_ »

Abrió los ojos de par en par, pero tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente por la intensidad de la luz que le daba sobre el rostro. Segundos después, los abrió de nuevo y miró a su lado.

Allí estaba Sherlock, tumbado en otra cama a su izquierda en lo que, sin lugar a dudas, era la habitación de un hospital.

El detective consultor vestía con la bata típica de paciente, le miraba con creciente interés, y también con lo que creyó que sería alivio.

–¿Sherlock?

–Menudo susto, John. Por un momento llegué a pensar que estabas muerto.

–Yo también lo creí—tenía el brazo derecho sobre el pecho, rodeado de vendas. Pero Sherlock le andaba a la zaga, con el suyo del mismo modo, pero en su caso se trataba del izquierdo. –¿Y a ti qué te pasó?

–Me dispararon—dijo como si no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

–¿El mismo que me metió debajo de aquel coche?

–Así es.

–¿Y ya está entre rejas?

–Está bajo custodia policial, pero es un asesino en serie, pasará el resto de sus días en prisión—aclaró Sherlock.

–No esperaba menos de ti—dijo John como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

–Se entregó él mismo, por voluntad propia. Admito que en otras circunstancias eso me hubiera molestado, pero en este caso en concreto... Fue un verdadero alivio.

–¿Me convertí en una de sus maquetas?

–Sí. Una que no me gustó en absoluto. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo, John.

–¿Miedo?¿Por mi?

John no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Sherlock estaba fascinado con ''El miniaturista'', y ese sentimiento parecía acrecentarse con cada maqueta que llegaba a sus manos. Que manifestara palabras de disgusto hacia una de sus obras le asombraba.

–Por supuesto que por ti, ¿por quién más sino?

Sherlock parecía molesto de repente, y se apoyó en el brazo derecho para mirarle con más detenimiento.

John tragó saliva nervioso.

–Eres muy importante para mi, John—dijo sin titubear.

El doctor no sabía qué decir. Parecía haber una irrefutable sinceridad en las palabras de su compañero. Pero intuía que la tensión que sentía en el aire era producto de su imaginación. Sherlock lo consideraba un amigo, él mismo se lo había dicho tiempo atrás. Así que la sensación de regocijo que notó de repente en el pecho al pensar que esa importancia a la que se refería el detective consultor se debiera a algo más, se esfumó tal cual había venido.

–Ya... A ver dónde ibas a conseguir otro compañero de piso tan tolerante como yo—dijo sonriendo para quitarle hierro al asunto y acomodándose de nuevo con la vista en el techo.

Sentía los ojos azules de Sherlock clavados en su rostro, sin embargo, se obligó a si mismo a no devolverle la mirada.

–No lo decía por eso—dijo serio. –John, creo que yo...

_Continuará..._


	11. Vivieron felices y comieron perdices

Las palabras de John le irritaron. Cierto que él no era alguien fácil para convivir, pero todo había cambiado al llegar el médico a su vida. Lo consideraba un amigo. Su familia. La persona que le había cambiado en tantos aspectos, que ni él mismo se atrevería a reconocerlo públicamente por el bochorno que le causaba.

El comentario de Mycroft insinuándole que tal vez John podía sentir lo mismo por él apareció en su mente. Se percató de aquel extraño cosquilleo que notaba en la boca del estómago desde hacía meses, aunque lo ignorara. Y los sentimientos que tan poco le costaba expresar en sus sueños, sintió la necesidad de sacarlos nuevamente a la luz, esta vez en el mundo real. Esta vez al John real.

–No lo decía por eso—dijo serio. –John, creo que yo... Te quiero.

John volteó el rostro a velocidad vertiginosa, y le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Seguramente pensando que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Quizás le tirase en cara que él no era gay como de costumbre, o le diría que alguien como Sherlock Holmes no sabía lo que era el amor más allá de lo que había leído al respecto.

Pero John no era así.

Tras el desconcierto inicial, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, que allí, tumbado en la camilla, con las marcadas ojeras y el cansancio pintado en el rostro, a Sherlock se le antojó la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto hacer jamás.

–¿Me quieres?

–Más que a nada.

John estiró el brazo izquierdo en dirección a su compañero, que no tardó en captar el mensaje y envolver su mano con la suya. Cálida y segura. Eso era un gran paso para Sherlock Holmes, y John lo sabía mejor que nadie. El contacto con otra persona. Debía de quererle tanto como había dicho.

–Yo también te quiero, Sherlock.

Los ojos del color del cielo mostraron una leve sorpresa, y no pudo evitar expresarla.

–Creí que tú no eras...

–Y no lo soy—admitió John más feliz que nunca, convencido de que no era gracias a los narcóticos. –Pero tú siempre consigues lo imposible.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado en respuesta.

–Tal parece—opinó complacido, apretando con algo más de fuerza los dedos de John entre los suyos.

*******

–John, querido...

La señora Hudson abrazó cariñosamente al doctor en cuanto éste y Sherlock cruzaron la puerta de entrada del 221B de Baker Street.

El rubio todavía tenía el brazo en cabestrillo, y le esperaba una larga recuperación, pero Sherlock ya parecía estar como siempre tras unos cuantos días en el hospital. Aunque tenía una cicatriz que se lo recordaría todo mientras viviera.

–Os noto más delgados—apreció la mujer sin soltar una de las manos de John.

–La comida del hospital, ya sabe—dijo Sherlock mientras se quitaba la bufanda.

–Yo os haré algo delicioso. Recuperaréis lo perdido.

A modo maternal, acarició la mejilla de John y se retiró a su casa, dejando la puerta abierta tras de si.

Sherlock y John al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, subieron los escalones. Agradecidos de ver que su casera se había ocupado de limpiar las manchas de sangre resultantes del fatídico percance. Recibiéndoles el salón tal y como lo habían dejado días atrás.

Sherlock dejó caer la bufanda hecha un ovillo sobre la mesa de centro, mientras de reojo veía como John contemplaba la sala, algo melancólico.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Debajo de aquel coche... Llegué a creer que no volvería a este lugar—dijo pasando la yema de los dedos por el respaldo de su sillón.

Sherlock sintió un escalofrío de tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de haber vuelto a casa sin John. Así que ante la desazón, anduvo hacia él, y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, pegando en su pecho la espalda del otro. Aspirando el aroma de su coronilla. Sintiendo el calor que manaba de su cuerpo. Y calmándose por fin.

–No pienses en eso, John. No ahora que estamos juntos.

John se dejó hacer. Seguro como se sentía entre los brazos del más alto. Sorprendido de que su compañero se estuviera comportando de aquella manera tan cariñosa y a la vez tan posesiva. Facetas que desconocía en él. Sin embargo, se consideraba el único que sabía como era Sherlock Holmes de verdad, aunque todavía le quedasen cosas que descubrir con el tiempo.

Habían pasado varios días desde que se habían declarado el uno al otro sus sentimientos en la habitación del hospital, pero las circunstancias no les habían permitido llevar a cabo demasiadas muestras de cariño. Y no sabía qué era lo que podía o no podía hacer con Sherlock, siendo este como era. ¿Irían rápido ahora que estaban en casa de nuevo y no habían impedimentos entre ambos?¿O irían despacio por aquello de que Sherlock debía aprender todo lo que él podía enseñarle respecto a las relaciones? No estaba seguro, y eso le ponía algo nervioso.

Sherlock aunque no le viera el rostro en esa posición, pareció leer sus pensamientos.

–Quiero besarte, John—susurró con voz grave contra la piel de su cuello, haciendo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

–¿Curiosidad? –. Preguntó con media sonrisa.

–Deseo.

John sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante la sinceridad de su compañero.

–Llevo besándote en sueños lo que me parece una eternidad, John. Ansío hacerlo de verdad—dijo y estrechó el abrazo, como si temiera que fuera a echarse a correr lejos de el.

John aflojó el agarre con su mano sana, sintiendo la leve confusión del más alto mientras él se daba la vuelta para tenerlo cara a cara. Entonces le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia.

–Pues hazlo, Sherlock. Bésame.

El mencionado no se lo pensó demasiado, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a su compañero, uniendo con calma sus labios con los del otro, situando de nuevo las manos en su cintura y acercando sus cuerpos todo lo humanamente posible, pues la lejanía le parecía algo inconcebible.

Aquello era tan nuevo para él, tan extraño pero agradable al mismo tiempo. John le había hecho sentir todo aquel batiburrillo de emociones intensas. No tenía nada que ver con lo que había leído o visto ínfimamente en aburridas películas. Superaba con creces todo lo que alguna vez se pudo imaginar que era un beso.

Los labios de John eran de tacto suave, ligeramente cálidos y cuando los separó para introducir su lengua dentro de la del inexperto detective, se sintió por demás alucinado de lo delicioso que se podía llegar a percibir un acto tan primitivo como un beso.

Rozando su lengua con la de John, en aquella especie de juego, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco desde el fondo de su garganta por el mero placer que aquello le provocaba.

La mano izquierda de John ascendió por su espalda, aferrándose a la tela del abrigo que cubría su omóplato, como si al soltarse pudiera caer al suelo por culpa de la intensidad con la que le temblaban las rodillas.

Nunca en su vida, John Watson había experimentado un beso de esa forma. Tan ansiosa, apasionada, y con ganas de que no acabase jamás. Sentía que podía morirse en ese instante y no le importaría. Y para colmo, escuchar el sonido tan placentero que soltó su acompañante, le había incendiado el rostro, notando como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas e incluso de sus orejas.

–John... –musitó Sherlock con voz queda, haciendo que su aliento diera de lleno contra los labios entreabiertos del más bajo. –Necesito más que esto.

John no pudo evitar media sonrisa de nuevo. Era evidente que su compañero no se daba cuenta de lo sensual que sonaba todo lo que salía de su boca en aquellos momentos.

–¿Qué necesitas? Dímelo—apremió John sintiéndose más excitado que en toda su vida.

–A ti... Todo, John.

No terminó de pronunciar su nombre, cuando sus inquietos y finos dedos descendieron por su camisa, justo hasta donde acababa la tela. Entonces la sujetó con una de sus manos fuertemente y tiró de ella haciendo que los botones saltaran en todas direcciones por el suelo de la habitación, con prisas para llegar hasta la piel desnuda de su acompañante.

Esta vez el que gimió fue John. Mientras las tibias yemas de los dedos de Sherlock subían por su torso acariciándole apresuradamente y sus labios besaban su cuello. De forma algo tosca, pero placentera. Pues para John todo lo que estaba sintiendo era placentero. Demasiado.

Tuvo que morder uno de sus dedos para silenciarse cuando sintió que los de Sherlock, juguetones, se entretenían con sus pequeños pezones, como si acabara de descubrir lo que ocurría con ellos cuando se les daba demasiadas muestras de afecto. Notando la sonrisa del más alto sobre su piel al darse cuenta del efecto que provocaba en el otro, complacido.

Entonces John recuperó la cordura unos instantes. Porque estaba convencido de que Sherlock, al ser la primera vez que sentía todo aquello, no sabía ni donde se encontraban en ese momento.

–No aquí, Sherlock. Vamos... Vamos al dormitorio—dijo con apenas fuerza en la voz. Al segundo sintió un dolor en donde el alto le estaba besando, pero tan rápido como lo notó, se esfumó. Sherlock entonces se apartó de él, y pudo ver que tenía algo de sangre en la comisura de los labios. –¿Qué...?

Automáticamente, John llevó la mano a su cuello. Sherlock le había mordido. No sabía si por el calor del momento, o porque eso realmente le excitaba.

La vista nublada de su compañero le dio la respuesta.

Sherlock no dijo palabra alguna. Le cogió por la muñeca y tiró de él pasando por la cocina y el pequeño pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Cerrando la puerta con pestillo, no fuera que los molestasen.

Ahora sí que John tenía claro que no había marcha atrás. Que lo que habían empezado debía terminar. Era la primera vez para Sherlock, así que no podía sorprenderle su actitud algo salvaje. Alguien como él, que siempre se había considerado casado con su trabajo. Que había estado reprimiendo sus impulsos durante toda la vida. Eso estaba a punto de cambiar. John lo sabía. Y por ello, estaba dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar a todo aquello.

Si Sherlock quería morderle, que lo hiciera. Ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Amaba a aquel hombre, y le haría feliz. Esa sería una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría. La primera para aquel. La primera de ambos, juntos.

John se sentó en el borde de la cama. Escuchando los propios latidos de su frenético corazón en los oídos. Y le tendió una mano a Sherlock para que se acercase a el en muda invitación.

El detective consultor no la rechazó, al contrario, sujetó la mano de su amigo como si fuera un salvavidas en mitad del mar, y se sentó a su lado, para retornar su tarea previa en el cuello de John, pasando su lengua sobre la herida todavía abierta que habían causado sus dientes. John soltó un sonoro suspiro, no pudiendo evitar sujetar en un puño parte de la colcha que tenía debajo.

De pronto sintió la mano de Sherlock sobre su pecho desnudo, ejerciendo una leve presión que le obligó a recostarse sobre la cama.

Sherlock no perdió el tiempo y se subió sobre él, a gatas para no aplastarle y dañarle más el brazo lastimado. Casi tal y como había tenido a John en su inconcluso sueño, acorralado debajo de él.

Embelesado, admiró el rostro de John desde su posición en alto. Viéndole sonrojado. Respirando agitadamente. Con su piel morena cubierta por una fina pátina de sudor.

La urgencia llegó a él como un huracán que arrasa una ciudad de improviso. Percatándose de que su erección ahora le molestaba. Se deshizo de su largo abrigo y lo lanzó a alguna parte lejana del dormitorio. Tiró de su camisa como lo había hecho con la de John, dejándola inservible por la falta de botones. Y desabrochó su cinturón hasta que la mano de su pareja se posó sobre las suyas, deteniendo la tarea.

–Tranquilo, Sherlock—dijo sonriente. –No voy a irme a ninguna parte.

Eso encendió más al otro si cabe.

–Quiero poseerte, John. Ya—reconoció desbordando lujuria por todos sus poros.

Eso alagó al doctor. Era más que evidente que Sherlock necesitaba desahogarse y John no podía negar que estaba en el mismo estado que el.

Como dándole permiso para continuar, acarició la entrepierna del más alto por encima de la tela del pantalón. Lo que provocó que el otro sonriera en medio de una exhalación.

–¿Me torturas, John?

Sherlock le tomó de la muñeca alejando su mano de la zona, para colocarla por encima de la cabeza del rubio.

–Creí que eso era cosa mía—sin despegar los ojos de los de John, Sherlock, a tientas, desabrochó el pantalón del más bajo, sintiendo ahora la erección de su compañero en la palma de su mano.

–Sher...

John cerró los ojos, sintiendo las caricias que le estaban llevando al límite. Sherlock le sujetó del mentón, liberando su muñeca.

–Mírame, John. Mírame.

Aquellas palabras le obligaron a abrir los ojos nuevamente, justo a tiempo para ver como Sherlock desaparecía de su campo de visión y sentir como tiraba de sus pantalones, dejándole completamente expuesto ante él. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, porque la situación le parecía algo surrealista, puesto que nunca creyó verse en semejante situación con su mejor amigo.

–¿Qué ocurre?

John alzó el rostro para ver lo que hacía su compañero ahora fuera de la cama, comprobando que ahora era él el que se quitaba los pantalones y los dejaba en el suelo.

No era la primera vez que veía a Sherlock desnudo, porque solía pasearse así por la casa hasta que era John el que le pedía por favor que se pusiera algo encima. Sin embargo, la situación ahora era distinta. Ambos estaban sin ropa. Sherlock le examinaba como un perro a un solomillo y era consciente de que éste iba a memorizar todas y cada una de las imperfecciones de su cuerpo y las iba a guardar en el cajón destinado a su persona dentro de su _palacio mental_.

Se sintió avergonzado por ello, y no pudo evitar taparse el rostro con el antebrazo izquierdo.

Sherlock volvió a posicionarse sobre él, con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó intentando tirar de su brazo para verle la cara, pero John no le dejaba. –¿Qué te molesta, John?

–Tú eres hermoso, Sherlock—dijo casi en susurro.

El otro pareció no comprender, porque tiró con más fuerza del antebrazo hasta que vio por fin los ojos esquivos del doctor.

–Si lo soy... ¿por qué no me miras? –. Cuestionó desconcertado.

–Sí te miro... Pero me da vergüenza que tú me veas a mi...

–No entiendo... –musitó. John no le miraba, sino que había fijado su vista en el cabecero de la cama y eso le produjo una ligera molestia. –Mírame, John—ordenó de nuevo con voz firme.

Aunque reticente, obedeció.

–¿Acaso piensas que para mi tú no eres hermoso?

La vacilación en los iris del otro le indicaron que había dado en el clavo.

–Yo te quiero, John. A ti. Por como eres por dentro y por fuera. Sino, no serías tú. No serías _mi_ John Watson.

El rubio le miró conmocionado. Aquella había sido la mejor declaración que le habían dedicado en lo que tenía uso de razón. Sin pensarlo, estiró su mano y la aferró en la nuca de Sherlock, jalando de él para besarle de nuevo, con más ahínco que antes si cabía.

No pasó demasiado para que los curiosos dedos de Sherlock buscaran su entrada, ni tampoco para que se posicionara adecuadamente entre sus piernas.

Le penetró sin demasiado cuidado, pero tampoco podía culparle por ello. Sherlock temblaba de pies a cabeza. Experimentando lo que por tanto se había negado. Y por raro que pareciera, se felicitó por haber esperado, por haberlo aplazado hasta que John había entrado a su vida. Era perfecto que fuera con él, y con nadie más.

La persona que había roto todas sus corazas de cara al mundo. El que le había convertido en un ser humano. El que le había rescatado en incontables sentidos.

El detective lo abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de moverse.

Los quejidos de John ahora eran gemidos de placer. Una sinfonía que a sus oídos sonaba mejor que cualquier melodía tocada con su violín.

Sherlock fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente, y por primera vez, procuró no hacer ruido para no despertar a John, que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Cogió los pantalones de su pijama que descansaban doblados sobre una silla y salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

John se levantó poco después, pillando a Sherlock frente a la chimenea encendida, y con un grueso libro de tapa verde oscura entre las manos, a punto de lanzarlo a las llamas.

–¡Sherlock, no!

Corrió hasta él y se lo arrebató, apretándolo contra su pecho para mantenerlo a salvo.

–Debe ser destruido, John—dijo calmado.

–¿Por qué? Ni siquiera es tuyo. Lo robaste en aquella casa. Debes devolverlo, no quemarlo.

–Porque es una estupidez de libro. Y te aseguro que su legítimo dueño no lo va a echar de menos—extendió la mano hacia John, a la espera de que se lo devolviera, pero John se volteó para protegerlo más si podía aunque fuera con un solo brazo.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa con los cuentos, Sherlock?¿Tanto los odias?

El mencionado abrió los ojos con exageración. Como si le hubieran dado un golpe bajo.

–No... No los odio... –admitió algo avergonzado. –Pero leerlos me afectó demasiado...

–¿Cómo?

John pareció bajar la guardia, al tiempo que las pálidas mejillas de Sherlock se teñían de un ligero rubor y su mirada mostraba un extraño brillo. Observándolo de arriba abajo, como un animal que espía a su presa antes de atacar.

–¿Sherlock? –. De pronto John se sintió sin escapatoria. Aferrando con más fuerza el libro, cual escudo protector. Los ojos de su compañero no se apartaban de él, y parecía querer devorarlo con huesos y todo.

–Llevas puesta la parte superior de mi pijama... –apreció con un tono lascivo que John no pasó por alto. Sherlock no mentía. Era lo único con lo que vestía en ese momento, con eso, y con su ropa interior.

–Pues claro... –dijo John intentando quitar hierro al asunto. –No desperté en mi habitación, y salir en ropa interior no me parecía apropiado por si la señora Hudson...

No pudo terminar de hablar, porque Sherlock se abalanzó sobre él.

*******

_En cuanto Sherlock llegó, no le cupo la menor duda de que John era el que estaba encima de aquella especie de altar, rodeado de tres hombrecitos y tres mujercitas con semblantes tristes._

– _No os preocupéis—dijo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de John. –Es la segunda vez que hago esto. Sé cómo arreglarlo._

_Se inclinó sobre el rubio y le besó en los labios._

John despertó, encontrándose frente a frente con los ojos azules del rey Sherlock.

–¿Majestad?

–Príncipe John. Acerté al suponer que un beso os despertaría.

Ayudó a John a incorporarse, ante el asombro de los hombrecitos y las mujercitas que continuaban inamovibles junto al altar.

–¿Cómo me encontrasteis?

–Seguí a mi corazón—dijo el rey sin más. –Y ahora John, partamos a mi palacio y concluyamos la historia.

–Siendo felices por siempre jamás—dijo un radiante John.

**FIN**


End file.
